


Remedy

by bulecelup



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy, plus mini doodle
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester Nygaard adalah seorang Omega yang hidupnya berubah jungkir balik setelah ia bertemu dengan seorang Alpha bernama Lorne Malvo. hubungan mereka jauh dari sempurna, mengingat apa yang sudah mereka perbuat selama ini. namun semua orang pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan, bahkan orang jahat sekalipun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> Heck, Zasha kumat kebiasaan buruknya, (Plus this is heavily inspired by my Bae's Omegaverse Lornester fic ww) and Fargo FX not belong to us.

"Lorne, kamu harus segera datang menemui Lester."

 

Lorne Malvo berkedip cepat. Ganggang telepon ia pegang lunglai di tangan kanan, sementara buku daftar pasien buat hari ini ada di tangan kirinya.

 

Di seberang sana, ada Kitty Nygaard; adik iparnya. Seorang Alpha yang cantik, dan seperti Alpha perempuan kebanyakan Kitty cantik-cantik begitu galaknya setengah mati. Ini aja dia ngomong ke Lorne kayak lagi merintah, padahal mereka kan sama-sama Alpha... Susah sih ya sesama Alpha buat komunikasi secara luwes.

 

"Aku tidak bisa," Lorne melirik kebelakang pundaknya dimana asistennya sedang membawa klien selanjutnya kedalam ruang periksa. "Hari ini klinik ramai sekali dan Jemma sudah menyodorkan daftar pasien ke dalam tenggorokanku. Memangnya ada apa dengan Lester?" Dia jadi khawatir.

 

Kitty yang mau menjawab mendadak tak jadi, seperti ada orang lain yang mengajaknya berbicara dibelakang. Lorne tidak dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka, tapi yang pasti mereka terdengar sedang berargumen. Lalu Kitty kembali berbicara ke Lorne, "kalau gitu datanglah secepat yang kamu bisa, tolonglah."

 

Setelah itu Kitty menutup teleponnya. Lorne makin bingung sendiri jadinya.

 

Ada apa dengan Lester? Lorne tahu Omega-nya bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini, tapi kenapa dia sampai menyuruh Kitty untuk menghubungi Lorne buat bertemu dengannya? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

 

Sudah lebih dari dua minggu Lester jadi gampang uring-uringan, Lorne sering kali jadi korban mood-nya Lester yang labil itu. Lester nggak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya! Lester itu Omega yang kalem, penuh perhitungan dalam melakukan sesuatu dan pandai menjaga emosinya.

 

Menndadak Lester berubah drastis; dia jadi jauh lebih sensitif dari sebelumnya. Lorne bertanya apakah Lester sedang PMS atau tidak, eh yang ada malah Lester jadi kesal sendiri ditanyain begitu dan menolak berbicara dengan Lorne selama dua hari. Lorne dilanda kebingungan sangat sama tingkah aneh Lester, tapi dia nggak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali menunggu Lester supaya tenang sendiri.

 

"Lorne, pasienmu sudah menunggu di dalam!" Jemma berkata dari dalam ruang periksanya. Wanita berambut pirang itu terlihat jengkel karena Lorne gak masuk-masuk ke ruangan.

 

"Iya, aku kesana."

 

Lorne menoleh dan beranjak masuk kedalam. Kembali menjadi Dokter Malvo, si dokter gigi yang suka ngobrolin hal aneh-aneh kala mengerjakan gigi pasiennya....

 

Urusan Lester dikesampingkan dulu, supaya tidak menganggu konsentrasi Lorne. Susah sih, karena Lorne khawatir banget sama Lester. Lorne jadi tak sabar pengen cepat menyelesaikan daftar pasiennya dan menemui Lester.

 

Lagipula, perasaannya tidak enak.

 

* * *

 

 

Lorne berusaha tidak mendumel sembari mengendarai BMW merah-nya menuju tempat kerja Lester, oh percayalah dia berusaha keras.

 

Jemma menahannya di klinik sampai jam setengah 3 sore. SETENGAH 3 SORE. Pas semua pasien pulang riang gembira barulah Jemma 'melepas' Lorne buat pergi, tanpa ada raut bersalah diwajahnya. Dasar beta gak punya perasaan, pantas sering ditinggal calon suami. Ugh.

 

Kitty tidak berhenti meneleponnya sampai pada satu titik Lorne udah capek sendiri dan memilih mematikan ponsel. Beberapa menit kemudian Lorne memutar mobilnya ke jalan tempat toko punya Lester berada, dan memarkir BMW merahnya pas di depan toko yang menampilkan marga lama punya Lester yaitu Nygaard-Insurance.

 

Dilihat dari luar, tidak banyak karyawan yang lalu-lalang di dalam. Keadaannya juga biasa aja tuh, nggak ada kesan yang memberikan kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di dalam sana. Lantas kenapa Kitty maksa banget dia harus menemui Lester usai kerja?

 

Lorne baru saja keluar dari mobilnya sewaktu Linda teman sekantor Lester buru-buru menghampiri Lorne dari dalam toko.

 

"Lorne! Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Wanita Omega bertubuh mungil itu bertanya.

 

Lorne berkedip cepat tanda kebingungan, "Untuk menemui Lester, tentu saja. Di mana dia?"

 

"Lho? Kamu tidak tahu??" Ungkap Linda, tangannya melayang menutup mulutnya.

 

Oke sekarang Lorne jadi semakin was-was, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Insting Alpha-nya sudah memberitahu ada yang salah sama Lester sejak pagi akan tetapi Lorne menghiraukan instingnya tersebut karena sibuk sama kerjaan.

 

"Lester dibawa kerumah sakit, dia pingsan di meja kerjanya tak lama setelah sampai di sini. Aku kira kamu sudah berada dengannya di rumah sakit..." Ungkap Linda pada akhirnya.

 

Lorne nggak dengerin lagi apa yang Linda katakan selanjutnya karena dia sudah keburu panik duluan sewaktu Linda bilang Lester dibawa ke rumah sakit.

 

"Dia dibawa kerumah sakit mana!? Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku dari awal?!" Lorne pun naik pitam, dia yang biasanya mampu menjaga emosi dan tenang dalam setiap keadaan gagal total sekarang.

 

Kedua pundak Linda menegang pas Lorne menaikan nada bicaranya, kaget sekaligus takut. Semua orang tahu kalau Alpha sangat menyeramkan kalau mereka sedang merah, Lorne tidak terkecuali. Dia justeru lebih destruktif kalau lagi marah, ini sih belum apa-apa. Linda menjawab pelan, "P-Paramedis bilang kalau mereka yang akan menghubungi pihak keluarga, makanya kami tidak menghubungimu! _I swear!!_ "

 

Rasa resah cepat melanda si Alpha, ia bertanya di rumah sakit manakah Lester dibawa. Setelah diberitahu oleh Linda, Lorne segera kembali ke mobilnya dan segera pergi tanpa menunggu mobilnya untuk panas terlebih dahulu.

 

Linda bengong sendiri ngeliat BMW merah milik Lorne melaju cepat diatas jalanan bersalju.

 

* * *

 

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, Lorne langsung mencari perawat yang bisa dia jangkau.

 

"Permisi, bisakah kamu membantuku?"

 

Perawat yang ada segera menengok ke sumber suara. "Iya, _sir_? Apa yang anda butuhkan?" Dia segera mengantisipasi apa yang akan ditanyakan kepadanya.

 

Lorne menarik nafas dulu sebelumnya. "Suamiku dibawa kemari setelah pingsan di kantornya. Namanya adalah Lester. Lester Ma-- Nygaard." Hampir saja dia terselip mengatakan Lester Malvo; meski sudah menikah, Lorne menyuruh Lester tetap menggunakan nama lamanya dalam keperluan sehari-hari. Hanya menggunakan 'Lester Malvo' dalam situasi atau kepentingan tertentu.

 

Si perawat membuka map yang berada di atas tangannya, "Ah. Mr. Nygaard, dia telah dipindahkan ke ruangan lantai dua." Oke, otak Lorne segera memikirkan kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi pada Lester; semuanya hal-hal buruk yang bikin Lorne tidak tenang, ingin segera melihat kondisi Lester dengan matanya sendiri.

 

Tanpa basa-basi lebih lanjut Lorne pergi menuju tempat yang dikasih tahu sama si perawat. Sesampainya di lantai dua Lorne kembali bertanya di mana ruangan tempat Lester berada, dan cepat mereka menjawab kalau Lester berada di dalam ruangan bernomor 221.

 

Lorne tidak menyangka ketika dia membuka pintu kamar itu hal pertama yang dia temukan adalah sosok Lester, tengah terbaring dengan mata tertutup diatas tempat tidur dan selang infus menjuntai dari lengan tangan kirinya. Dia bisa melihat betapa pucatnya wajah Lester, raut kelelahan terlihat jelas bahkan dalam tidurnya. Lorne merasa kasihan, dan juga bersalah.

 

Si Alpha mengambil posisi berdiri di samping tempat tidur Lester. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok Lester sampai dia memutuskan buat melihat detail obat apa yang dimasukan melalui kantong infus milik Lester. Sepengetahuan Lorne, obat yang tertera di labelnya adalah campuran antara vitamin dan obat anti-mual. Lorne tidak terkejut kalau dokter memberikan vitamin cair ke Lester, namun... Obat anti-mual?

 

Lester tiba-tiba bergerak dalam tidurnya. Dadanya kembang kempis, menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dia bisa mencium Alpha-nya ada di dalam ruangan yang sama, "Hhhhng....Lorne...?" Perlahan kedua mata biru Lester terbuka.

"Shh," Lorne segera menempatkan tangannya di kepala Lester. Mengelusnya secara lembut. "Ya, ini aku." Mendengar suara parau Lester membuat Lorne semakin merasa bersalah kepadanya.

 

Lester menempelkan kening kepalanya pada telapak tangan Lorne, sentuhan dari Lorne selalu membuatnya jauh lebih tenang. Lorne yang mengetahui hal ini menurunkan setengah badannya ke Lester, mencium pinggir hidung Lester lalu pindah mengecup bibirnya. Lester membalas ciumannya sejenak sebelum dia mengerang lalu sedikit menjauhkan Lorne dari dirinya. _Well, that is new_.

 

"Lester?"

 

"Lorne. Kita perlu berbicara."

 

Mendadak suasana berubah drastis. Lester menaikan badannya sedikit ke posisi duduk, Lorne mau menolongnya namun Lester menolaknya secara sopan. Lorne akhirnya cuman berdiri diam ngeliat Lester penuh perjuangan mengubah posisinya.

 

Lorne menduga kalau Lester kesal karena dia terlambat datang kemari. Dia punya hak buat marah.

 

"Apakah kamu kesal karena aku terlambat datang? Dengar, hari ini Jemma memaksa--"

 

Lester memotongnya, "Aku tidak kesal soal itu... Hanya... Kita perlu berbicara tentang... Tentang kondisiku." Lester mencoba sebisa mungkin tidak terbata-bata dalam berbicara, ini adalah hal penting yang perlu mereka bicarakan secara serius.

 

Kondisi? Lorne membatin, insting Alpha-nya kembali bergejolak. Ia tahu Omega-nya mengalami _distress_ , Lorne bisa menciumnya dari udara disekitar Lester. _Scent_ punya Lester agak susah untuk ditebak pula akhir-akhir ini, banyak aroma tercampur jadi satu pada dirinya; Lorne bingung akan perubahan ini.

 

" _Tell me what is wrong, then_." Ucap Lorne. Terdengar agak memaksa, walau tidak begitu. Dia khawatir karena tidak mengerti akan situasi yang tengah terjadi, _and he hates that_.

 

Lester menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Apakah... Kau ingat dengan... _Heat_ -ku... Dua bulan yang lalu?" Wajah pucatnya kini merona merah.

 

Anggukan kepala kecil Lorne menjawab pertanyaan Lester. Bagaimana pula caranya Lorne melupakan masa _heat_ -nya Lester? _That was like, the best week Lorne Malvo ever had on his life_. Lester pernah memberitahunya kalau dia sudah lama sekali tidak mengalami masa _heat,_ bahkan ketika bersama mantan pasangannya. Terakhir kali Lester mengalami _heat_ ialah ketika dia masih kuliah dan dia menanganinya hanya dengan mainan dan obat. Setelah itu Lester tak lagi mengalami masa _heat,_ sampai akhirnya bertemu dengan Lorne.

 

Secara umum orang mengira kalau _heat_ seorang Omega terjadi karena memang sudah bawaan biologis. Padahal _heat_ juga bisa dipicu oleh kehadiran seorang Alpha yang berada dekat dengan si Omega. Pearl adalah Beta, sehingga dia tidak mampu memicu _heat_ Lester. Kemudian datanglah Lorne kedalam kehidupan Lester dan membuat semuanya jungkir-balik. _Well, in a good way of course. A little bit._ Lorne mengeluarkan Lester dari kehidupannya yang menyedihkan, memberinya kebahagiaan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sepanjang hidupnya. Menjadi satu-satunya orang yang perduli secara tulus kepada Lester.

 

Masa _heat_ Lester berlangsung selama satu minggu penuh, Lorne sudah mengetahui kalau Lester mengalami _heat_ sesaat setelah pria bertubuh mungil itu menginjakan kakinya kedalam rumah mereka. Lester terengah-engah, mukanya merah dari ujung telinga sampai hidung, ia bahkan harus menyender di dinding untuk tetap berdiri tegak. Lorne segera datang menopang Lester, menyadari betapa panas tubuh Omega-nya.... _not to mention_ celana bahannya yang basah di bagian selangkangan karena lubrikasi. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup, Lorne Malvo membiarkan dirinya lepas kendali seutuhnya. Dia tanpa basa-basi lagi menarik Lester ke kamar tidur mereka dan mendorongnya ke atas tempat tidur.

 

“Lorne? Lorne, apakah kau memperhatikanku?”

 

Suara Lester mengembalikan Lorne dari lamunan sesaatnya. “Maaf, Lester. Iya, aku ingat dengan masa _heat_ mu. Ada apa dengan itu?” Lorne kembali berusaha fokus kepada Lester yang kian lama makin terlihat cemas. Lorne tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa cemas sampai seperti itu.

 

“Nampaknya kamu tidak hanya meninggalkan bekas _bondbite_ di tubuhku, tapi juga...” Lester berusaha mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk mengutarakannya. Dia acapkali terbata-bata serta menjilat bibirnya yang terasa sangat kering.

 

Lorne tak mengerti akan apa yang mau Lester katakan sampai dia menarik kesimpulan dari semua yang terjadi; Lester yang pingsan mendadak, vitamin dan obat anti-mual yang diberikan dokter di saluran infusnya, _scent_ punya Lester yang tercium berbeda dari biasanya, sikap Lester yang gampang emosional plus cemas.....

 

“Kamu hamil.” Si Alpha memotong duluan.

 

Lester yang sudah teranga duluan kembali menutup mulutnya. _Heck,_ Lorne memang punya intuisi yang sangat kuat terhadap apapun. Seolah-olah dia mampu mengetahui apa yang terjadi di masa depan, Lester nggak habis pikir sama Alpha-nya ini. “...... _yes_.” untuk mengkonfirmasi hal tersebut, Lester menganggukan kepalanya. Kedua matanya lengket pada selimut yang membalut setengah tubuhnya, tidak berani untuk melihat wajah Lorne. “ _I am so sorry._ ”

 

Lorne terengah. Kenapa Lester meminta maaf?

 

“A-aku tahu seharusnya aku bilang padamu dari awal kalau kemungkinan seperti ini bisa saja terjadi,” Lester mulai mengelus-elus lengan tangannya sendiri, Lorne tahu betul kalau itu salah satu kebiasaan Lester kalau Omega-nya lagi cemas. “Tapi sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya aku tidak mengalami masa _heat,_ aku mengira mungkin _heat_ -ku sudah benar-benar diredam oleh obat yang aku konsumsi... sampai hal itu terjadi lagi dua bulan yang lalu. Bersama _denganmu_.”

 

Kini Lester mulai bernafas pendek, Lorne tidak menyukai hal ini namun dia diam saja membiarkan Lester untuk menyelesaikan apa yang ingin dia katakan.

 

Tangan Lester pun beralih mencengkram lengannya sendiri, “D-d-dan aku... aku juga tahu bahwa kamu tidak menggemari anak-anak. Ta—tapi!!” dia mendadak mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba untuk berani dan melihat ke arah Lorne yang memandangnya balik dengan wajah terkejut; “A-aku---aku dari dulu menginginkan se-seorang anak, asal tahu saja... keinginanku tersebut harus mati karena aku tidak mau memiliknya dari Pearl--- kemudian kamu datang, dan.... Aku mau.... cuman aku tahu kamu pasti tidak menyukainya! Ka-karena itu...”

 

Perkataan Lester selanjutnya yang membuat Lorne terkejut, “Ka-kalau kamu tidak menginginkannya... aku... _tidak bisa membunuhnya_.” Mata birunya yang berkaca-kaca kini berkedip cepat dan bulir air mata jatuh. Lester benar-benar mengira kalau Lorne akan menolak anak yang ada di dalam perutnya dan mungkin akan menyuruh Lester untuk membunuhnya juga, jika Lester mengingikan Lorne untuk tetap berada disisinya; menjadi Alphanya.

 

Lester begitu ringkih, begitu emosional, tidak berdaya. Tetapi dibalik semua itu, Lorne bisa melihat adanya keinginan untuk hidup yang begitu kuat di dalam diri si Omega. Tidak semua Omega punya keinginan seperti itu, hidup bebas tanpa batasan yang membelenggu mereka; mereka sudah termakan oleh stereotipe atas golongan mereka sendiri yang di cap sebagai golongan pasrah dan hanya bisa selalu menerima. Lester tidak begitu. Karena itu Lorne menginginkannya sebagai _mate._ Perlahan-lahan Lester bisa keluar dari kebiasaannya dan menjadi apa yang sebelumnya tidak bisa ia inginkan, namun untuk momen ini, Lester kembali kepada insting alamiahnya sebagai Omega. Dia ingin melindungi anak-anaknya walau dia harus menentang Alpha-nya sendiri.

 

Lester sudah siap apabila Lorne akan meninggalkannya sekarang, hanya saja...

 

“Oh, Lester...”

 

Lorne meraup Lester kedalam pelukannya. Lester bergidik saat Lorne memeluknya, dengan cepat _scent_ Lorne menenangkan Lester yang sangat cemas. Ia segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Lorne, memendam wajahnya di samping leher Lorne dan lalu menangis disana. “Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk melakukan apa yang tidak ingin kamu lakukan, Lester. Aku tidak mungkin menyuruhmu untuk membunuh anak kita sendiri.” kata Lorne, sembari mengusap-usap kepala Lester. “Lagipula, darimana kamu bisa berpikir kalau aku tidak menyukai anak-anak?”

 

“Aku melihatmu menakut-nakuti anak yang menempati rumah lamaku.” Lester terisak sekali sebelum menarik diri dari pelukan Lorne dan menjawab pertanyaan sang Alpha.

 

“Dan kamu langsung menyimpulkan kalau aku tidak menyukai anak-anak karena hal itu?”

 

“ _Well_ \--- kamu benar-benar menakuti mereka sampai mereka tidak mau masuk kedalam rumah, _you know._ ” Lester jadi mengangkat kedua alis matanya mendengar itu.

 

Lorne tertawa, meraih wajah Lester menggunakan kedua tangannya dan mencium bibirnya. “Itu karena mereka nampak terlalu polos untuk di jahili, Lester. Kupikir ya, _why not?_ ” dia kembali mencium Lester sesudah itu.

Sekarang Lester kelihatan bingung. Lorne mengambil nafas dulu sebelum lanjut berbicara.

 

“Dengarkan aku, Lester,” Lorne mendengkur sedikit, tangannya mengambil milik Lester, mulai mengusap-usap punggung tangan Lester menggunakan ibu jari. Pandangan mata Lorne berubah nanar, “Ketika aku menanamkan _bondbite_ kepadamu, aku sudah siap dengan segala hal yang mungkin saja bisa terjadi dalam kehidupan kita di masa depan. Salah satunya adalah ini. aku sudah tahu kemungkinan ini ada, Lester. Kamu tercium terlalu subur saat masa _heat_ mu yang lalu. Sayangnya aku tidak begitu engeh dengan gejala-gejala yang kamu alami.”

 

Lorne berbicara perlahan, berbeda dari Lorne yang biasanya. Ini adalah salah satu dari sisi lain Lorne yang hanya keluar apabila ia bersama dengan Lester.

 

“ _I like everything about you, Lester._ Anak ini adalah salah satunya. Aku sangat senang dengan berita ini, kamu tahu? Jadi jangan menangis lagi, ya? ” ia menyapu bulir air mata Lester yang mau jatuh dari pelupuk mata menggunakan ibu jari.

 

Meski Lorne menyuruhnya berhenti menangis, toh Lester tetap saja menangis. Justeru dia menangis lebih dari sebelumnya dan Lorne selalu menghapus bulir air mata yang mau keluar sebelum bisa jatuh menelusuri pipi Lester.

 

“A-aku takut kamu tidak akan menginginkannya... aku takut... karena itu aku minta Kitty supaya tidak memberitahumu, ta-tapi Kitty...” ucap Lester, beberapa kalimat sulit terdengar akibat isakan tangis.

 

Ah, sekarang Lorne mengerti apa yang terjadi. Lester adalah pasien terdaftar di rumah sakit ini, dia diharuskan meninggalkan kontak yang bisa di hubungi apabila terjadi sesuatu kepadanya. Lorne menduga Lester memasukan nama adiknya, yaitu Chazz. Cuman Lorne tahu Chazz paling malas kalau berurusan sama kakaknya, jadi Kitty yang turun tangan. Kitty adalah Alpha, dia tidak mungkin menelantarkan seorang Omega; apalagi Omega tersebut adalah kakak iparnya sendiri.

 

Kitty bertemu Lester yang baru saja sadarkan diri dan mereka berdua mendapatkan berita dari dokter kalau Lester hamil dan yang menyebabkannya pingsan ialah tubuh yang kekurangan pasokan cairan. Lester, berpikir kalau Lorne tidak akan menyukai berita ini meminta Kitty supaya jangan memberitahu Lorne. Namun Kitty ingkar janji dan tetap menghubungi Lorne, meski Lester memohon untuk tidak melakukan itu.

 

“Itu tidak benar, aku menginginkan anak ini,” Lorne menyuruh Lester melihat wajahnya, “Kamu penting bagiku. Anak kita tidak akan ada bedanya... _._ ”

 

_Anak kita._

 

Kata-kata itu terniang di dalam kepala Lester, membuat hatinya sesak oleh perasaan bahagia yang menyeruak dengan cepat. Perlahan, air mata Lester pun berhenti. Melihat kalau Lester sudah lebih tenang, Lorne mendekatkan kening kepalanya kepada milik Lester sampai kedua kening mereka bertemu dan mereka saling mencium _scent_ masing-masing.

 

“Terima kasih.... Lorne...”

 

“Tidak, Lester... terima kasih.”

 

* * *

 

 “Ah, hallo Mr. Nygaard!”

 

Dokter beserta perawat masuk kedalam ruangan. Lorne dan Lester menoleh kearah dokter wanita yang dicium dari scent-nya adalah seorang Beta. Lorne yang tadinya mau jadi defensif tak jadi melakukannya pas tahu si dokter adalah seorang Beta. Untung saja.

 

“Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Sudah terasa lebih baik? Masih mual?” si dokter mengecek infus punya Lester, melihat sisa cairan yang ada dan mencatat seberapa cepatkah cairan tersebut mengalir.

 

“Terima kasih, dokter. Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang, Alphaku juga sudah berada disini, aku tidak khawatir.” Lester tersenyum pada Lorne yang tak melepaskan tangannya sedari si dokter masuk kedalam ruangan. Lorne membalas senyuman Lester pakai dengkuran pelan, yang bisa di dengar oleh si dokter dan perawatnya secara samar-samar.

 

“Oh! Ini Alphamu?” Si dokter menoleh ke Lorne dan memberinya anggukan kepala, “Maafkan aku, seharusnya kami menghubungimu duluan tetapi nomor yang terdaftar di berkas Mr. Nygaard hanyalah milik adiknya.”

 

Lorne menggelengkan kepala, “ _It’s okay_. Yang penting aku sudah berada disini untuk menjaganya.” Dia masih berusaha melupakan kekesalannya kepada Kitty atas kejadian hari ini.

 

Si dokter melontarkan senyum pengertian kepada Lorne, kemudian dia kembali fokus kepada sosok Lester. “Setelah satu kantong ini selesai kamu boleh pulang, tapi aku akan meresepkan obat anti-mual kepadamu untuk berjaga-jaga. Kami juga sempat melakukan _ultrasound_ ketika kamu tidak sadarkan diri karena kami takut terjadi apa-apa dengan bayimu,”

 

Mendengar berita itu Lorne dan Lester jadi sama-sama merasa tidak nyaman.

 

“Tapi bayiku tidak apa-apa, iya kan?” Lester berusaha tidak terdengar khawatir dan gagal total.

 

“Jangan khawatir. _Mereka_ dalam kondisi yang fit, perkembangannya juga nampak normal.”

 

“.....mereka?” Lorne memotong si dokter. Dia tidak salah dengar, kan?

 

 _“_ Tidak mengherankan kalau Mr. Nygaard mengalami mual berlebihan, karena kehamilan kembar memang lebih berat dari kehamilan bias---“

 

“ _Wait a minute!_ ” Lorne menyahut meminta si dokter berhenti berbicara. Lester juga bengong mendengar penjelasan di dokter, mereka masih belum begitu menangkap tentang informasi yang baru saja dikatakan oleh sang dokter Beta. “Kembar? _My Omega is carrying twins?_ ”

 

“Oh iya, _sir._ Mr. Nygaard mengandung anak kembar,” si dokter menjelaskan sambil tersenyum. Terhibur melihat wajah kaget milik Lorne serta Lester. “Hal yang sangat jarang terjadi jika melihat usia Mr. Nygaard, namun kemungkinan selalu ada.”

 

Lester bisa merasakan seluruh badannya lemas seketika. Mendapati dirinya hamil di tempat pertama sudah membuatnya sangat bahagia, lalu datanglah berita tentang bayi kembar yang dikandung olehnya. Di keluarga Lester tidak ada yang punya sejarah keturunan kembar sama sekali, dan setahu Lester, Lorne sendiri juga tidak memilikinya. Ini betul-betul sebuah berita yang baik. Lester bisa merasakan kedua matanya berair lagi.

 

Lorne sadar kalau Lester mau menangis lagi dan ia segera merangkul dekat Omeganya. Tangan secara perlahan menepuk pundak Lester, Lorne pun sempat mencium kepala Lester sebelum kembali fokus kepada si dokter. “Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah menangani _mate_ -ku.” Ucapnya. Si dokter mengangguk tanda mengerti dan dia juga merasa lega karena bisa membantu Lester dan Lorne.

 

Si dokter lanjut menjelaskan kalau Lester harus membuat janji dengan dokter kandungan secepatnya untuk konsultasi tentang kondisi tubuhnya sendiri dan juga bayi dalam kandungannya. Hal ini penting untuk dilakukan karena Lester tidak mendapatkan penanganan yang cukup di awal kehamilan. Takutnya Lester maupun bayi mereka mengalami kekurangan pasokan vitamin yang di butuhkan dalam masa perkembangan. Setelah itu si dokter pergi meninggalkan ruangan bersama dengan perawatnya. Meninggalkan Lorne dan Lester sendirian di dalam kamar rumah sakit bernuansa biru muda tersebut.

 

Lorne tanpa basa-basi segera merunduk dan menarik Lester kedalam pelukan erat lagi. dua tangan panjang melilit di badan Lester, Lorne pun memendam wajahnya di lekuk leher Lester lalu dia mulai mendengkur sangat kencang sekali. Rasa konten dan sayang mengalir keluar dari Lorne melalui sikapnya ini, Lester bisa merasakannya. Lorne tidak suka banyak berbicara, dia lebih suka memperlihatkannya secara langsung.

 

“ _Oh God,_ ” Lester mulai terisak. Air mata cepat jatuh dari kedua pinggir matanya. “Kembar. Kita akan memiliki anak kembar.” Sang Omega perlahan ikutan mendengkur seperti Alpha-nya.

 

Omega terkenal memiliki kesempatan untuk hamil lebih dari satu bayi, akan tetapi kemungkinan tersebut semakin kecil presentasenya seiring dengan berubahnya jaman. Faktor obat-obatan serta lingkungan berdampak cukup kuat kepada kesuburan Omega, sehingga sekarang apabila ada Omega bisa hamil anak kembar atau lebih dianggap sebagai sebuah anugrah. Ada pula rumor yang mengatakan kalau semakin dalam _bond_ antara seorang Omega dan Alpha, kemungkinan bagi mereka menghasilkan anak kembar bisa semakin tinggi.

 

Lorne mengecup tengkuk leher Lester satu kali, membenarkan perkataan Lester. Dia tidak mampu menemukan kata-kata yang cocok untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang ini. kaget, bahagia, takut, semua bercampur menjadi sebuah perasaan yang tidak ada namanya. Lorne rasa Lester juga merasakan hal yang sama.

 

“ _You never cease to amaze me always_ , Lester,” suara Lorne terdengar berdengung akibat dari dengkuran dalam tenggorokannya. “Aku yakin _mereka_ juga akan membuatku _amaze_ sama seperti dirimu.”

 

Lester mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghebuskannya berbarengan dengan isakan kecil. Perkataan Lorne barusan menenangkan hatinya yang sempat dilanda oleh ketakutan, “Syukurlah kalau kamu berperasaan sama denganku... seharusnya aku tidak merasa ragu untuk memberitahukannya kepadamu.” Ucapnya dengan lirih.

 

Lorne mencium lehernya sekali lagi, “ _It’s alright.... don’t worry, Lester_.” Ia mendehem penuh konten.

 

Pasangan Alpha dan Omega itu menikmati momen tenang yang tengah terjadi diantara mereka sampai Lester mengeluarkan suara bingung lalu terkekeh sembari menutup mulut menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

 

“ _Lorne, are you purring_?”

 

Lester memberi pandangan menuduh kepada _bondmate_ nya yang berdiri kaku setelah mendengar pernyataan Lester. Suara dengkuran kencang yang keluar darinya terdengar memenuhi ruangan, Lorne sampai memegang lehernya sendiri untuk memastikan hal tersebut. “Tidak.” Lorne cepat menjawab, tapi yang ada dengkurannya terdengar semakin kencang. Dengkuran yang dikeluarkan oleh kaum Alpha, Beta, atau Omega sama halnya seperti dengkuran yang dikeluarkan oleh keluarga kucing ketika merasa sangat konten atau bahagia terhadap sesuatu.

 

Lorne bukanlah tipe pendengkur sama sekali. Tetapi tubuh dan hati mengkhianatinya kali ini.

 

“Aku bisa mendengarnya, kamu tahu? Suara dengkuranmu menggema di ruangan.” Lester mengejeknya, dia menarik tangan Lorne untuk beristirahat pada miliknya dan mendengarkan dengkuran milik Lorne secara seksama sementara dia mengelus-elus punggung tangan Lorne.

 

Melihat antusiasme Lester yang segitunya, Lorne jadi gak bisa ngebantah. Yang di lakukan oleh Alpha itu selanjutnya adalah merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Lester dan Lester memeluknya secara erat, sedikit berhati-hati sama selang infus yang menempel di tangannya.

 

“Kamu memang benar-benar sesuatu, Lorne Malvo. Kamu mengubah hidupku seutuhnya menjadi sesuatu yang tak pernah kuduga sebelumnya.” Lester berbisik di telinga Lorne.

 

Mendengar itu Lorne pun tersenyum. Membuat Lester bahagia adalah salah satu dari prioritas hidupnya sekarang, dan nanti; anak-anak mereka juga.

 

 


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorne kedatangan seorang tamu yang tidak terduga, dan dia berusaha sebisanya untuk mengusir atau membunuh sang tamu.

"Kurang ajar kamu, Malvo... Menyusahkanku saja."

 

Mr. Rundle memarkir mobilnya di seberang klinik gigi yang terletak di pojok jalan. Pria Beta yang memiliki kedok usaha real estate tersebut membenahi dirinya sebentar sebelum turun dari dalam mobilnya. Maklum, dia belum pernah menginjakan kakinya di Minnesota, Bemidji. Alias jarang menapakan kakinya diatas tanah salju.

 

Rundle mengutuk tempat bersalju ini, siapa juga sih yang mau tinggal di tempat sedingin ini? Siapa pula yang kepikiran untuk membangun peradaban di atas tanah bersalju yang dinginnya awet dan badai salju sering terjadi tanpa di undang disini?

 

Kalau bukan karena Lorne Malvo, Rundle gak akan susah-susah begini. Serius.

 

"Hallo, selamat pagi."

 

Jemma menyambut ramah Mr. Rundle yang masuk kedalam klinik. Dia langsung tahu kalau Rundle bukanlah langganan mereka, karena dia belum pernah melihat Rundle sebelumnya. Kebanyakan orang yang datang ke klinik ini adalah orang lokal setempat dan mereka saling kenal satu sama lainnya.

 

Rundle segera berpijak di meja resepsionis tempat Jemma berada, "Hai. Apakah ada yang bernama Lorne Malvo disini?"

 

"Dokter Malvo? Oh, ada kok. Dia praktek sampai sore hari ini." Jemma menjawab tanpa kehilangan irama nafas.

 

Rundle menahan dirinya buat keceplosan ngomong 'hah' sewaktu mendengar gadis beta cantik di hadapannya ini mengatakan 'Dokter Malvo', sungguh. "Dokter... Malvo, katamu?" Rundle malah balik nanya.

 

"Ya, anda mencari Lorne Malvo kan? Mau periksa gigi?" Jemma membalasnya pakai nada bingung juga.

 

Akhirnya Rundle baru engeh kalau si 'Dokter Malvo' yang dimaksudkan adalah seorang dokter gigi.

 

"Ah, iya. Aku ingin memeriksa gigi dengan Dokter Malvo. Apakah dia bisa ditemui sekarang?"

 

"Bisa; cuman sekarang dia memiliki pasien di dalam, jadi anda masuk setelahnya ya. Sebelumnya tolong isi formulir ini terlebih dahulu." Ucap Jemma sembari menyodorkan formulir pendaftaran di depan Rundle.

 

Maka Rundle mengisi formulir pendaftaran tersebut menggunakan nama palsu dan nomor sosial palsu pula, semuanya pokoknya palsu. _Well_ , dia tak bisa meresikokan identitas aslinya demi menemui hitman Alpha terbaiknya, bukan?

 

Jadi penasaran, seperti apakah wajah Lorne Malvo ketika melihat sosok Mr. Rundle yang merupakan 'mantan' atasannya setelah Lorne pergi meninggalkannya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mr. Rundle teramat kesal dengan kepergian Lorne yang merupakan hitman terbaiknya, yang tidak pernah mendapatkan komplain dan selalu menuntaskan pekerjaannya secara rapih serta cepat. Lorne menghilang sudah setahun lamanya dan jujur hal tersebut membuat Rundle gerah. Ketika dia mendapat informasi kalau Lorne berada di Minnesota, segeralah Rundle pergi dengan harapan bisa membujuk Lorne kembali bekerja bersamanya.

 

Sayang sekali kedatangan Mr. Rundle harus berakhir sia-sia.

 

* * *

 

Tibalah giliran Rundle masuk kedalam ruangan pemeriksaan.

 

Pasien yang datang sebelum Rundle masuk nampak ceria sekeluarnya dari dalam ruangan, bahkan Rundle bisa mendengar si pasien memuji kepada Jemma; "Dokter Malvo memang hebat. Dia juga sangat ramah, _what a nice guy_." Gitu katanya, bikin Rundle yang mau masuk kedalam ruangan jadi berhenti sebentar gegara shock mendengar komentar seperti itu terhadap Malvo.

 

Lorne Malvo memang pandai dalam hal manipulasi. Dia mampu menciptakan persona yang berbeda-beda sesuai sama keadaan serta permintaan demi menuntaskan pekerjaannya. Lorne yang Rundle kenal adalah Lorne yang tak suka berbasa-basi, doyan bikin orang lain adu domba, memiliki selera humor yang agak 'sakit', gak suka menunggu, gak suka di repotin, dan lain-lain. Intinya Lorne bukanlah orang yang 'baik'.

 

Rundle rasa si Dokter Malvo ini juga adalah salah satu dari persona-persona milik Lorne, _but then_...

 

"Hallo Mr. Smith, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

 

Pas masuk kedalam ruangan periksa, Rundle melihat seorang pria berperawakan rapih sedang berdiri membelakanginya sambil membuka berkas klinik. Rundle segera tahu kalau orang itu benar-benar Lorne Malvo dari _scent_ Alpha dan punggungnya, meski Lorne sekarang memiliki rambut berwarna silver nyaris putih seutuhnya.

 

"Malvo." Rundle memanggilnya. Suaranya yang memang serak jadi semakin serak akibat jengkel.

 

Lorne menutup berkasnya lalu menoleh cepat ke Rundle dibelakangnya. Mereka saling bertatapan sebentar; Rundle terlihat kesal karena Lorne memandangnya penuh keheranan cuman ekspresi mukanya datar aja. Padahal Rundle udah ngarepin Lorne bakalan shock atau apaan kek gitu ya...

 

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Tanya Lorne. Berjalan mengitari Rundle, tak menghindarinya.

 

"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal tersebut kepadamu, Lorne. _What the heck are you doing in here? And what's up with this dentist thing_?!" Rundle menjawab penuh emosi, tangan rasanya ingin mencekik leher Lorne.... Cuman pasti Lorne bisa menghentikannya duluan, _that damn Alpha_.

 

Lorne memiringkan kepalanya, "Bekerja, tentu saja. Mau apa lagi?"

 

Jawaban Lorne yang terkesan terlalu biasa itu membuat Rundle bingung. Apakah Lorne sedang mempermainkannya? "Bekerja, katamu? _Hell_ , Malvo. Kamu pergi meninggalkanku demi pekerjaan seperti ini? Serius?!" Cercanya.

 

"Oh, _I see_ ," Lorne mengadahkan kepalanya sedikit, "Kamu kemari untuk mengajakku kembali bekerja kepadamu. Maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Ekspresi wajahnya tak berubah sewaktu mengatakan hal itu. Tetap tenang dan tidak terganggu, tipikal Lorne Malvo.

 

"Apa yang terjadi kepadamu, Lorne?" Rundle tidak percaya dengan semua yang dikatakan oleh Lorne. " _You are one of talented motherfucker on this horrible business_! Kamu itu aset berharga! Ya kali kamu mau membuang semua uang dan ketenaran tersebut demi... Demi pekerjaan membosankan yang mungkin uang-nya tidak seberapa?! _Are you out of your fucking mind_?" Dia berani berteriak kepada seorang Alpha --- _not to mention a scary and weird one too_ \--- saking kesalnya.

 

Suasana berubah jadi tidak enak. Lorne mulai kelihatan jengkel sedangkan Rundle tidak mau menyerah, dia menggunakan cara pendekatan lain kepada Lorne.

 

"Ayolah, Lorne. Aku tahu kamu hanya berpura-pura saja, ini pasti salah satu kedokmu juga kan? Kamu lagi menyamar untuk menuntaskan sebuah pekerjaan kan? Gimana kalau sehabis kerjaanmu yang ini kelar, kita pergi kembali ke Fargo? Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kamu inginkan. Uang? Tiket perjalanan gratis? Persenjataan baru? Omega-omega yang menawan?"

 

Ketika Rundle menyebutkan 'Omega-omega menawan', langsung Lorne menukikan kedua alis matanya tanda tidak suka atas pernyataan itu. Rundle terbalak, apakah ada yang salah dalam perkataannya?

 

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk kembali bekerja kepadamu. Sekarang pergilah keluar dan jangan kembali lagi kemari." Lorne mulai menggeram sedikit dan menunjukan sisi Alpha-nya. Terlihat dari bagaimana dia menjaga jarak dari Rundle, tetapi berada di jarak yang cukup dekat untuk menyerang.

 

Siapapun dengan akal sehat tidak akan mau membuat seorang Alpha marah. Apalagi Lorne, yang merupakan seorang hitman pula. Dia bisa membunuh seseorang menggunakan apapun yang ada di dekatnya. Bahkan dengan memakai ikat pinggangnya sendiri.

 

Rundle mengangkat kedua tangannya sebatas dada dalam tanda menyerah, "Oke, oke, baiklah. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu marah."

 

" _You already did_."

 

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, Malvo. Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kamu jadi berubah sekali? Apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?" Rundle mengulangi pertanyannya karena dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pemikiran Lorne.

 

"Pergilah, Rundle." Lorne berkata mulai ketus kepadanya seraya ia kembali mengurusi berkas milik pasien lain.

 

Rundle tahu Lorne bukanlah Alpha yang gampang di goyahkan pendiriannya, makanya dia penasaran apa yang sebenarnya membuat Lorne berubah pikiran. Hal ini harus dia investigasi lebih lanjut, harus.

 

Tetapi untuk sekarang, Rundle lebih baik mengalah.

 

Maka pergilah Rundle dari dalam ruang periksa Lorne. Di luar dia sempat disapa oleh Jemma lagi, namun Rundle tidak membalas sapaannya dan langsung pergi keluar pintu klinik begitu saja. Jemma menatap bingung kepergiannya, perempuan Beta itu pun menghampiri Lorne yang tidak berubah dari posisi semula. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kamu membiarkannya pergi begitu saja?" Tanya Jemma penuh keheranan.

 

"Dia ada urusan mendadak yang perlu diselesaikan, tidak jadi untuk periksa. Cuman kalau misalnya dia balik lagi kesini, bilang saja aku tidak ada."

 

Lorne menjawab ogah-ogahan. Dia malah menyibukan diri sama hal lain di sekitarnya.

 

Jemma bingung sama pernyataan Lorne, soalnya baru kali ini si Alpha menolak untuk menangani seorang klien. Tapi Jemma memilih tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, takut kalau Lorne malah jadi marah kepadanya. Ogah banget kan punya masalah sama seorang Alpha?

 

Mereka pun segera kembali ke rutinitas biasa sewaktu pasien selanjutnya memasuki ruangan praktek Lorne. Lorne menghilangkan wajah jengkelnya, kembali terlihat ramah seperti biasanya.

 

"Hallo, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

 

Lorne berharap Rundle tidak akan lagi menampakan wajah di hadapannya, meski Lorne tahu hal itu sangatlah tidak mungkin mengingat Rundle itu orangnya seperti apa. Pasti dia tengah menyusun rencana untuk bertemu dengannya lagi dan mengajaknya 'pulang'. Lorne juga harus siap-siap kalau dia mendadak nongol lagi tanpa diundang.

 

Sang Alpha tak akan membiarkan siapapun menganggu kehidupan barunya....

 

* * *

 

Duduk di mobil lama-lama bukanlah hal yang disukai oleh Rundle. Atau oleh siapapun, pastinya.

 

Rundle menunggu di dalam mobilnya dari pagi hingga sore hari demi menunggu Lorne keluar dari sana supaya ia bisa mengikutinya dan mungkin mengajaknya berbicara secara rasional lagi. Kaki dan pantat sudah setengah keram duduk di kursi kulit mobil, di kursi penumpang terdapat tumpukan makanan _take-away_ dan dua buah gelas karton bekas kopi panas yang Rundle beli dari sebuah _Diner_ kecil tak jauh dari tempatnya memarkir mobil.

 

Walaupun sudah mengisi perut dengan makanan dan minuman yang hangat, tetap saja tidak membantu hawa dingin yang merayap ke seluruh tubuhnya. Pemanas mobil juga gak bantu-bantu amat, yang ada kadang-kadang malah jadi bikin kepanasan sendiri. Terkutuklah Minnesota, terkutuklah daerah dingin nista ini. Rundle tidak ada henti-hentinya mengutuk semua hal yang terlintas di benaknya saat ini.

 

 _But most of all_ , Rundle sangat mengutuk Lorne.

 

Rundle bertekad nggak akan menyerah dalam memintanya mau kembali bekerja kepadanya, apapun yang terjadi dia tidak mau pulang dengan tangan kosong. Mungkin Rundle akan sedikit mengancamnya -- dia tahu itu perbuatan bodoh, tapi _heck_ , Rundle kehabisan ide -- apabila Lorne masih tetap kekeuh sama pendiriannya.

 

Tak berapa lama menunggu, akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu keluar juga. Lorne, yang memakai jaket selutut terlihat baru saja keluar dari pintu klinik.

 

Si Alpha celingak-celinguk sebentar, kemudian dia baru pergi ke samping gedung klinik yang merupakan lapangan parkir kecil tempat dia memarkir mobil BMW merah-nya.

 

Rundle segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Tak menunggu mesin supaya panas terlebih dahulu, dia langsung menjalankannya karena dia tidak mau kehilangan jejak Lorne.

 

"BMW merah, eh? _Still fancy as ever_ , Malvo..." Gumamnya sembari memutar setir, mengarahkan mobil tidak terlalu dekat dengan pintu keluar lapangan parkir supaya Lorne tidak melihatnya. Ternyata walau begitu, Lorne tidak kehilangan sentuhannya, pikir Rundle. Lorne tidak membohongi dirinya sendiri dengan persona barunya sebagai 'Dokter Malvo' ini, apakah Lorne memang benar-benar ingin _settle down_ sama kehidupannya ini?

 

BMW merah punya Lorne keluar dari parkiran, mengarah ke jalan menuju keluar dari daerah pertokoan tempatnya berada. Rundle menduga kalau Lorne akan pulang kerumahnya. Sebuah kesempatan yang bagus, kalau mereka berbicara di rumah tidak akan ada yang mampu menganggu mereka. Plus kalau terjadi hal-hal yang tidak dinginkan (sebut saja mungkin pembunuhan, ok) bakalan lebih gampang kalau urusannya di selesaikan di rumah...

 

Rundle menjaga jarak mobilnya cukup jauh dari Lorne sepanjang perjalanan. Lagian _its not like Rundle will lost him anyways_ , secara mobilnya Lorne _eye catching_ gitu terus jalanan relatif sepi bak kuburan begini... Gimana urusannya bisa ilang? Dan kalau terlalu dekat nanti takutnya Lorne bakal engeh kalau dia lagi diikutin, kan bisa lebih masalah lagi kalau begitu. Maksudnya Rundle nggak mau terkapar di tengah-tengah jalanan bersalju begini tanpa adanya bantuan.

 

Mereka berkendara kurang lebih selama 45 menit sekeluarnya dari daerah pertokoan. Sekarang mereka berada di jalan menuju perumahan yang memang kawasannya dipisah dari bagian kota atau pertokoan, sengaja dibuat seperti itu supaya lebih memudahkan para warganya. Lorne mengambil belokan keluar jalur kanan di depan, mobil BMW merahnya nampak menghilang diantara pepohonan tinggi.

 

Pas engeh kalau Lorne berbelok, Rundle jadi agak panik sedikit. Apakah dia perlu belok juga? Atau nggak? Karena mikir kelamaan akhirnya Rundle main bablas melewati belokan yang di lalui oleh Lorne. Dan ternyata, belokan itu menuju ke sebuah rumah yang terletak agak kedalam sehingga rumahnya nggak kelihatan kalau dilihat dari samping jalan. Mana ketutupan sama pepohonan pula.

 

" _Aw shit_ ," Rundle mencak sedikit, dia memelankan laju kendaraannya supaya tidak bablas kejauhan. Tak lupa putar balik.

 

Sementara itu Lorne bergegas keluar dari BMW-nya, membetulkan tas selempang yang melingkar di pundaknya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengunci mobil dan baru naik ke atas beranda depan rumah. Pintu rumah terbuka dari dalam, Lorne segera menyapa seseorang yang membuka pintu.

 

Rundle tidak melihat seluruh kejadian itu tatkala mobilnya berada pas di depan belokan, cuman dia engeh kalau Lorne sudah masuk kedalam rumah dilihat dari mobilnya yang kosong.

 

Sekarang pertanyaan terbesarnya adalah; apakah Rundle berani untuk bertandang ke rumah tersebut atau tidak.

 

Rundle mulai bergumam sendiri, " _Hell_. Aku sudah jauh-jauh datang untuk dia, tidak mungkin aku berhenti di tengah-tengah." Geramnya sejenak. Rundle tidak mau pulang tanpa mencoba terlebih dahulu.

 

Dia akhirnya juga belok ke arah rumah itu, memarkir mobilnya pas dibelakang milik Lorne. Sejenak, Rundle menginspeksi rumah yang dia duga adalah rumahnya Lorne ini dari luar. Rumahnya bergaya standar, cukup besar, lengkap dengan garasi yang muat dua mobil dan juga ada gudang tumpukan kayu kecil didekatnya. Lorne benar-benar hidup cukup mewah serta nyaman! Tetapi apakah semua ini datang hanya dari pekerjaannya sebagai dokter gigi? Rasanya agak tidak mungkin. Terus Rundle ingat, Lorne pasti punya uang simpanan dari 'pekerjaannya' yang lama.

 

 _Well here goes nothing_! Rundle memantapkan hatinya dulu baru turun dari mobil.

 

Angin dingin langsung menerpa tubuh si Beta, membuatnya buru-buru naik ke beranda. Kini Rundle dihadapkan oleh pintu rumah berwarna putih, dan di dalam sana ada Lorne. Rundle merasa dirinya sudah siap. Kalau Lorne mengusirnya lagi, dia tidak akan segan-segan menggunakan kekerasan sedikit walau Rundle tahu itu adalah hal yang bodoh untuk dilakukan pada hitman berpengalaman seperti Lorne. Untung juga Rundle selalu menyimpan senjata api kesayangannya dibalik jaket.

 

Dia pun mengetuk pintunya.

 

Tidak ada jawaban. Rundle mulai heran.

 

Perlukah Rundle masuk secara paksa? Kayaknya pun kalau dia membobol rumah ini, nggak akan ada yang engeh secara letaknya agak terpencil... Hampir saja Rundle beneran niat merusak kunci rumah kalau saja itu pintu nggak terbuka dari dalam.

 

Menampilkan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak Rundle duga sebelumnya.

 

"Hallo?"

 

Lester refleks tersenyum pada orang yang berdiri di atas keset rumahnya ini. Si Omega memiringkan kepalanya dalam keheranan kala tamunya malah bengong ngeliatin dia pakai mulut setengah teranga, membuat Lester sedikit cemas... Apakah dia terlihat gendut sekali sekarang? Lester tanpa sadar mengistirahatkan sebelah tangan diatas perut hamilnya, dia jadi makin _self-conscious_ semenjak hamil.

 

"Uh...." Rundle tidak mengira kalau ada orang lain di dalam rumah. Siapa dia? Rundle tahu kalau dia seorang Omega dari _scent_ dan kondisinya yang lagi hamil besar. Cuman dia siapanya Lorne? "Hi. Uh... _Is Lorne Malvo lives here_?" Tanya Rundle, _somehow_ suaranya terdengar pelan sekali.

 

"Anda siapa ya?" Lester bertanya balik.

 

"Aku rekan sepekerjaannya, mencari Lorne soal pekerjaan kami." Rundle menjawab tanpa kehilangan _beat_.

 

Lester terengah, "Oh! Apakah kamu Burt Canton? Yang datang dari Kansas? Lorne bilang kamu akan datang akhir minggu ini!" Dia mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

                                                        

 _Katakan iya, bodoh_! Rundle ngikut saja, "Iya! Aku Burt. Bolehkah kita masuk terlebih dahulu? _Its really freezing out here_." Dia mencari alasan buat masuk kedalam rumah pula.

 

Lester segera menyingkir dan memberikan jalan bagi Rundle masuk ke rumahnya, "Yah, _of course! Come in please_!" Katanya dengan nada ceria.

 

Rundle mempersilahkan dirinya masuk setelah si Omega memberikannya izin dan melihat-lihat sejenak bentuk dalam rumah.

 

Sama seperti tampak luar rumah yang kelihatan simpel dan rapih, di dalamnya pun juga sama. Ruangan bernuansa lapang dengan cat tembok _cream white_ yang dihiasi oleh perabotan yang tidak terkesan penuh atau sesak. Rundle juga menemukan kalau suasana rumah terkesan hangat, bagaikan rumah yang ditempati oleh ayah dan ibu bersama anak-anak mereka.

 

"Kamu mau minum sesuatu?" Pertanyaan Lester mengagetkan Rundle dari lamunannya. "Kopi? Teh?" Sang Omega menumpukan sebelah tangannya di pinggul untuk keseimbangan, kehamilan membuatnya sedikit susah menjaga keseimbangan karena berat tambahan di perutnya.  

 

"Tidak usah, aku tak mau merepotkanmu." Rundle menjawab secara pelan. Pandangan mata sempat jatuh kepada perut hamil Lester. Siapakah Omega hamil ini? Apa hubungannya sama Lorne? Begitu banyak pertanyaan bergerumul di dalam kepala Rundle, sampai bingung mau nanyain yang mana dulu.

 

Lester terkekeh lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja tidak merepotkan, sekalian menunggu Lorne selesai mandi dan berberes. Jadi, teh? Atau kopi?"

 

"Kopi saja, kalau begitu." Rundle nggak bisa nolak sampai dua kali, ya sudah dia ngikutin maunya Lester. Siapa tahu dia bisa mengorek beberapa informasi tentang Lorne dari Omega misterius ini.

 

Lester mempersilahkan Rundle duduk di sofa ruang tamu mereka sementara ia pergi ke dapur dan membuat secangkir kopi. Dia mengajak Rundle mengobrol sembari melakukan itu, "Bagaimana perjalananmu kemari? Kuharap baik-baik saja, mengingat perbedaan cuaca yang cukup ekstrim."

 

" _Well_... Bisa dibilang begitu. Aku cukup bersyukur tidak sampai mati ditengah jalan karena hawa dingin yang mengalahkan pemanas mobilku."

 

"Oh yah. _Tell me about it_ , salju tahun ini memang lebih parah dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Kemungkinan badai salju besar sudah diperingatkan." Lester mengaduk kopinya sebentar dan membawakannya ke tempat Rundle.

 

Rundle mengucapkan terima kasih pas Lester memberinya mug berisikan kopi panas, menyukai rasa hangat yang menyebar ke telapak tangannya. Ia memperhatikan Lester yang menurunkan dirinya duduk di sofa seberang Rundle berada, si Omega menghela nafas panjang kemudian mengistirahatkan kedua tangannya diatas perut. Rundle sedikit takjub melihatnya, para Omega selalu membuatnya takjub dalam beberapa hal. Mungkin karena dia jarang melihat seorang Omega mengingat pekerjaan...

 

"Maaf," Rundle berdecak sedikit usai menegak kopinya. "Mungkin ini akan terdengar agak bodoh dan membuatmu tersinggung, tapi... Kamu ini siapanya Lorne?"

 

Terlihat jelas sekali kalau Lester terbalak setelah mendengar pertanyaan Rundle. Rundle sudah siap-siap aja bakalan di depak sama Lester... Menganggu Omega apalagi yang lagi hamil itu sama bahayanya dengan menganggu seorang Alpha, mengingat hormon beserta insting mereka yang bergejolak sepanjang kehamilan membuat mereka jauh lebih emosional dari seorang Alpha.

 

Rundle sudah bersiap untuk yang terburuk, tetapi yang dia dapatkan adalah deheman konten dari Lester. "Ah, aku tidak merasa tersinggung kok. Kami memang tak terbiasa sesumbar soal itu, jadi pertanyaanmu wajar."

 

Soal itu? Rundle jadi penasaran sama apa maksud Lester...

 

"Perkenalkan, aku Lester Nygaard," Lester menganggukan kepalanya sedikit. " _Bondmate_ -nya Lorne." Ada semacam kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Lester tatkala mengatakan itu.

 

"...hah?"

 

* * *

 

"Kamu... _Bondmate_ nya Lorne---!?"

 

Kata 'Lorne' dan ' _bondmate_ ' berada dalam satu kalimat utuh rasanya sangat tidak pas sekali, pikir Rundle. Ini serius? Omega yang bernama Lester ini adalah _bondmate_ dari Lorne? Lorne Malvo yang itu? Lorne Malvo yang suka memanipulasi segalanya dan pernah ngomong ke Rundle kalau dia gak tertarik sama bersosialisasi sama orang lain? Kalau Lester beneran adalah _bondmate_ -nya Lorne, lantas anak yang dia kandung adalah anaknya Lorne...?

 

"Yah, aku tahu. Banyak orang-orang yang tidak percaya." Lester seperti sudah memaklumi reaksi kaget Rundle. Sudah biasa.

 

Rundle terpaku diam. Gak mungkin banget Lorne memiliki seorang _bondmate_ , Alpha itu semenjak masih muda tidak tertarik dalam menjalani hubungan intim dengan siapapun! Ngomong sama orang lain aja ogah-ogahan kalau nggak penting banget, makanya kok ya bisa sekarang dia malah memiliki seorang _bondmate_ yang notabene terikat bersama sampai kematian memisahkan?

 

"Er... Sudah berapa lama kalian... Uhm, bersama?"

 

Lester sedikit tersipu sebelum menjawab, dia masih tak terbiasa kalau ada yang menanyakan soal hubungannya dengan Lorne; "Tahun ini mau beranjak dua tahun."

 

 _Godamn_ , dua tahun. Otak Rundle segera menghitung, Lorne bertemu dengan Lester ketika dia masih bekerja bersama Rundle. Si Alpha masih bertahan bersamanya sampai menjelang akhir tahun ia pergi dan tidak pernah kembali lagi. Jadi Lorne pergi meninggalkannya hanya untuk Omega ini?

 

" _Honey_ , kamu lagi ngomong sama siapa?"

 

 _Speaking of the devil_ , suara Lorne terdengar dari lantai dua. Rundle bengong, Lorne terdengar tidak sedingin saat berbicara sama Rundle; dia terdengar jauh lebih ramah, ceria, dan perhatian. Seperti bukan Lorne yang Rundle kenal.

 

Lester membalas sahutannya, "Turunlah, Lorne! Ada seseorang yang mencarimu!"

 

Suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga cepat terdengar. Rundle menoleh kebelakang, mendapati Lorne baru menginjakan kakinya di lantai setelah turun tangga. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian rumahan biasa, sweater lengan panjang, celana bahan dan kaos kaki. Rambut _silver_ nya nampak basah, membenarkan perkataan Lester yang bilang kalau Lorne barusan sedang mandi.

 

Terlihat jelas sekali ekspresi kaget di wajah Lorne, laksana rusa yang bertemu pandang lampu dim milik mobil yang mau menghantamnya. Rundle cuman menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, belum begitu sadar dari shock yang barusan soal Lester adalah _bondmate_ -nya Lorne.

 

Ditengah-tengah keheningan tidak nyaman tersebut, suara Lester memotong. "Burt baru saja datang dan kami berbincang sedikit." Senyuman menghiasi bibit tipis milik Lester.

 

Lorne mengangkat kedua alis matanya dalam keheranan, tapi mimik wajahnya berubah serius secara cepat. Membuat skema di dalam kepalanya supaya Lester tidak mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

 

"Hello Burt," Lorne sok menyapa Rundle yang bangkit dari kursinya. Si Alpha menarik tangan Rundle buat berjabat tangan, memberinya remasan tangan cukup kuat sampai membuat Rundle sedikit tercekat. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu!" Lorne mengikuti saja kebohongan yang telah diciptakan oleh Rundle di awal.

 

"Eh--- uh... Ya... Begitulah..." Rundle jadi kelihatan kagoknya, maklum dia tidak sepandai Lorne dalam berbohong.

 

"Bagaimana kalau kita berbicara di beranda luar sekalian aku menunjukan sekitar kepadamu? Kamu pernah bilang kalau kamu penasaran melihat daerah rumahku, kan?"

 

Lorne setengah menarik tangan Rundle menuju pintu keluar. Rundle menurut saja pada si Alpha. Sebelumnya Lorne sempat melihat kearah Lester, "Kamu masih pusing? Istirahat sana." Ucapnya, terdengar memerintah namun maksudnya baik. Lester tertawa mendapati Lorne kumat lagi sikap protektif yang mati-matian ia tampik sejak awal.

 

"Urusi dulu pekerjaanmu, Lorne. _Don't babysit me_." Lester membalasnya pakai ledekan. Lorne sedikit terkekeh mendengar ejekan Omega-nya, hampir melupakan keberadaan Rundle untuk sesaat.

 

Melihat bagaimana sikap Lorne kepada Lester dan sebaliknya, Rundle bak melihat _old married couple_. Mereka nampak luwes satu sama lain, juga saling menggoda sekaligus mengejek tidak dalam konteks yang menjelekan.

 

Sayang Rundle keburu di bawa ( lebih tepatnya di dorong paksa ) oleh Lorne menuju beranda depan rumah. Lester sempat melontarkan senyuman kearahnya sebelum pintu digeser kembali, dan Rundle refleks membalas senyumannya.

 

Sekarang, saatnya dia berhadapan secara nyata dengan Lorne.

 

* * *

 

Seperti yang Rundle duga, Lorne memberinya pandangan sedingin salju yang menutupi seluruh dataran di kota ini sesaat setelah pintu tertutup. Di dalam, Lester beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghilang ke ruangan lain.

 

Lorne memicing ke Rundle, "Kamu benar-benar keras kepala sekali, ya. Menyusahkan, kamu tahu?"

 

"Yang nyusahin itu kamu, Lorne. Ternyata kamu selama setahun ini 'sibuk' sekali, ya?" Rundle mulai menggeram. Emosinya menaik.

 

Lorne diam saja. Rundle beneran jadi kesal ngeliat Lorne diam.

 

" _I don't give a shit about your personal life_ , tetapi kalau hal itu sampai menganggu kinerjaku, itu menjadi urusanku. Tak kuduga kamu akan _settle down_ bersama seorang Omega, bahkan sampai membuatnya hamil! Benar-benar bukan dirimu sama sekali, Malvo."

 

Walau Rundle sekarang ngomongnya mulai kenceng, Lorne tetap saja tenang. Sampai...

 

Rundle mendengus; "Oh, apakah Omega itu termakan oleh mulut manismu? Kamu memanipulasi Omega lemah yang bodoh dan gampang di tipu, membuatnya jatuh hati kepadamu supaya kamu bisa memperalatnya? Mungkin dia salah satu dari targetmu yang seharusnya kamu bunuh, tetapi kamu memutuskan untuk mempergunakannya sebentar?" Ia menggunakan nada mengejek saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

 

Mendengar perkataan nyelekit Rundle soal Lester, hal itu membangunkan amarah di dalam diri Lorne. Mana ada seorang Alpha yang bisa tenang mendengar seseorang mengatakan hal buruk tentang Omeganya? Bahkan seorang Lorne Malvo yang terkenal pandai menyiasati emosinya sendiri tidak mampu menahannya.

 

" _Don't talk like that about my Omega_ ," Lorne setengah menyahut, berjalan menghampiri Rundle sampai jarak diantara mereka setengah tertutup. "Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan apapun. Aku memiih untuk tinggal bersamanya karena itu adalah keinginanku sendiri." Sergah Lorne, ditutup oleh geraman.

 

Rundle membuka mulutnya mau membalas Lorne, akan tetapi dia segera sadar akan satu hal... Bagaimana Lorne menyebut Lester sebagai 'omeganya' serta fakta kalau Lorne bilang dia memilih hidup bersama Lester karena memang itu yang dia inginkan;

 

"... _you are genuinely in love with him_."

 

Ucap Rundle sambil menghela nafas pendek. Rasanya tidak percaya, tapi itu kenyataan yang ada. Mendadak Rundle merasakan kedua kakinya lemas, ia memilih bersender di tiang penyangga yang mengelilingi beranda kayu tempat mereka berpijak. Lemes bukan karena gak terima atau bagaimana, lebih kepada lemes karena Lorne _for once_ berperilaku bak orang normal pada umumnya.

 

Kedua alis mata Lorne menukik tanda jengkel, " _Was it really a big deal for you_? Kan aku dari dulu memang sudah bilang aku ingin lepas darimu." Kedua pundaknya terangkat sedikit dalam tanda capek.

 

"Kamu? Dengan seorang _bondmate_? Hidup domestik? Dan anak-anak? Rasanya semua itu tidak pas bagimu," Rundle mulai memijat ujung hidungnya. "Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?" Meski jengkel, _Rundle cannot helped but curious_.

 

Merasa kalau keadaan mereka lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, Lorne dan Rundle perlahan melepaskan ketegangan diantara mereka. Mulai berbicara tanpa emosi.

 

"...Lester berbeda dari Omega kebanyakan. Dia satu-satunya yang tak menganggap 'pekerjaanku' sebagai hal yang menakutkan ataupun jahat. Kamu tahu apa yang dia bilang? Dia bilang beberapa orang memang pantas dilenyapkan atas perbuatan mereka sendiri." Kata Lorne, sekarang berdiri disamping Rundle dan ikut senderan di tiang penyangga.

 

Hal itu membuat Rundle terengah penuh kebingungan, belum pernah dia menemukan Omega yang berpikiran se-'negatif' itu. "Kamu bertemu dengannya ketika masih mengerjakan salah satu misimu, seingatku aku tidak pernah memberimu tugas ke daerah ini."

 

"Stravos Milos, Duluth. _The Supermarket King_ , yang mendapatkan _blackmail_ dari instruktur olahraga istrinya sendiri." Lorne mengingatkan si pria tua.  

 

" _Ah yes, and then you fucked up that mission to turns it for your advantages_. Duluth dan Bemidji itu cukup jauh lokasinya, _what the fuck are you doing in here_?" Rundle kembali menanyakan hal yang sama.

 

Lorne menggerutu sedikit, dia harus kembali menceritakan kejadiaan 'naas' yang menimpa dirinya...

 

"Mobilku menabrak rusa dalam perjalanan menuju Duluth sambil membawa target dari misi sebelumnya. Kepalaku luka, mau tidak mau aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit di kota terdekat; yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Bemidji." Lorne bercerita tanpa melihat kearah Rundle. Pandangannya jatuh pada jalur mobil yang terlihat jelas dari perkarangan depan rumahnya.

 

Rundle mendehem tanda bagi Lorne supaya melanjutkan ceritanya.

 

"Di ruang _Emergency_ itulah aku bertemu Lester," senyum kecil terpampang di bibir si Alpha. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin kejadian, "Dia mengalami patah hidung serta bengkak yang cukup perah akibat di isengi oleh Alpha yang sudah mem- _bully_ diruiinya sejak lama."

 

Menyedihkan, hal itu yang terbesit pertama di benak Rundle tatkala mendengar hal itu. Cerita selanjutnya yang akan membuat Rundle mengubah pikirannya tentang Lester...

 

Lorne mendehem sedikit, "Aku mengajaknya mengobrol dan bertanya soal luka serta Alpha yang sudah menyebabkan hal tersebut. Ku bilang, kalau aku jadi dia aku akan membunuh orang itu," si Alpha ingat kalau dia mengucapkan itu dalam konteks bercanda, "Mendadak Lester menoleh kepadaku, sambil tertawa kecil dia bilang 'Ya sudah, kenapa kamu tidak bunuh saja dia untukku?' Dan menatapku lurus beberapa saat." Pada momen itu Lorne bisa merasakan senyuman kecil di wajahnya meredup dan ia berubah serius. Itu tadi bukan candaan.

 

"Oh...?" Rundle tak menyangka Lester bisa mengatakan seperti hal itu. Omega yang dia anggap lemah dan polos ternyata tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan... Lester punya sisi gelap yang sama seperti Lorne, pantas saja mereka cocok satu sama lain. "Dan kamu benar-benar membunuh Alpha itu?" Rundle bertanya dengan penuh penasaran.

 

"Malam itu juga. Tidak membutuhkan banyak waktu lama untuk mencarinya, secara hampir tiap malam Alpha itu pergi ke tempat hiburan malam." Lorne tidak menghakimi, dia tidak punya waktu untuk itu.

 

"Lalu bagaimana kamu menutupi jejak? Ini adalah kota kecil, kurasa berita pembunuhan bakalan cepat menguncang orang-orang dan Omegamu pasti menjadi orang yang ditanyai pertama. Mengingat apa yang dilakukan Alpha itu kepadanya."

 

Kekehan kecil mendadak keluar dari Lorne. _Well_ , itu mengagetkan Rundle. Lorne... Tidak biasa tertawa seperti itu, sama sekali.

 

"Lester mampu berkelit dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan polisi. Ia pintar bersandiwara, membuat orang lain mengkasihaninya dan mengubah situasi supaya jadi menguntungkan bagi dirinya," Lorne mulai menyeringai. "Dia juga tidak melaporkan soal pertemuan kita di rumah sakit. Dia sungguh merupakan Omega yang menarik, sayang waktu itu aku tidak bisa berada lama disana. Aku pergi meninggalkannya ke Duluth, mengerjakan tugas selanjutnya darimu."

 

Anggukan kecil Rundle berikan kepadanya. Dia pikir ceritanya Lorne sudah berakhir, tapi ternyata belum. Itu baru permulaan.

 

Sekarang Lorne mengubah posisinya, melihat pas kearah Rundle. "Kami tidak bertemu lagi selama satu tahun penuh. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kabarnya dan aku berusaha tidak mencari tahu tentang dirinya. Kupikir ia tak mau memiliki urusan lagi denganku, seorang pembunuh yang membunuh _bully_ masa kecilnya. Sampai suatu hari di Las Vegas ketika sedang mendekati target terbaru darimu, Lester ada disana. Menepuk pundakku, berdiri gagah dalam setelan jas hitam."

 

Semakin banyak Lorne bercerita, Rundle dibuat semakin terkejut dan penasaran. Pertemuan Lorne dengan Lester yang tidak biasa sampai berpisah kemudian bertemu lagi di tempat yang tidak terpikirkan sama sekali...

 

"Lester mengenalkan dirinya lagi kepadaku, dia juga bilang kalau dia ada disini karena acara penghargaan dari perusahaan asuransi yang ia menangkan. Bahkan piagam masih berada di tangan kanannya. Aku mencoba mengusirnya, karena mengingat aku sedang bersama target dan aku tidak mau dia ikut terseret," Ucap Lorne, kembali mengingat betapa menariknya Lester kala itu. "Namun dia memaksa supaya aku mengenalinya. Dia sangat berbeda dari Lester yang pernah aku temui, dia penuh percaya diri, tidak terlihat ketakutan di matanya serta konten. Dia bukanlah Lester yang sama, dia sudah berubah."

 

"Lalu apa yang kamu lakukan selanjutnya?"

 

" _Well_ , aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku dulu tentunya. Sekalian bersih-bersih juga. Saat aku balik ke Bar, Lester masih berada disana. Menungguku. Kami pun mulai berbicara... Banyak hal terjadi selama setahun itu. Lester jadi sukses, bercerai dari isterinya, lalu sekarang memiliki tempat asuransi sendiri..."

 

Rundle sudah tahu cerita selanjutnya, " _Which is ends up with you bonding with him, living happily together_ _and you are leaving me with yapping clients in Fargo_." Dia kembali bersikap pahit.

 

"Kamu berlagak seperti tak memiliki orang lain buat mengerjakan tugasmu saja," Lorne balik kesal gegara ngeliat reaksi Rundle yang pahit barusan. "Kamu sendiri padahal bisa mengerjakannya!"

 

Oke Lorne mulai kenceng ngomongnya, Rundle ganti siasat. Ngomong emosian ke Lorne gak akan ada gunanya, mungkin kalau sedikit memohon dia bakalan mau luluh. "Lorne, tolonglah. Aku sudah kenal kamu sejak lama, _pratically_ akulah yang membawamu masuk kedalam bisnis ini. Aku rasa kamu juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan kebiasaanmu seutuhnya, hidup biasa bukanlah tipemu. Kembalilah ketempatku." Ucapnya.

 

Lorne memberinya wajah bingung. "Tidak mungkin jika aku harus kembali kepadamu, waktuku tidak lagi sebebas yang dulu. Aku juga tidak mau berpergian terlalu jauh lagi." Alasan Lorne menolaknya adalah Lester dan dua anak mereka yang berada dalam kandungan si Omega.

 

"Ayolah, Lorne. Bilang saja kamu pergi buat urusan apalah gitu? Atau kamu bisa sekalian pindah dari tempat ini, mencari daerah yang lebih dekat denganku!" Rundle setengah memaksanya dan memberikan solusi yang tidak rasional. Sampai se-putus asa itulah Rundle menginginkan Lorne kembali bekerja padanya.

 

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku tidak akan kembali bekerja kepadamu. _I have my own reasons for that_." Lorne menggeram lagi...

 

Suasana hampir saja balik panas kalau saja Lester tidak mengetukkan tangannya ke pintu kaca supaya mendapatkan perhatian Rundle dan Lorne. Lorne menoleh duluan ke arah pintu, melihat Lester menggeser pintu, terus berjalan menghampiri mereka.

 

"Hei, maaf ganggu sedikit," Lester menyapa mereka. Lorne menggelengkan kepalanya, tangan segera melingkar posesif di pinggang Lester. Mata Lorne tidak meninggalkan pandangan menusuknya dari Rundle. "Burt, apakah kamu mau ikut makan malam bersama kami?" Tiba-tiba Lester bertanya seperti itu ke Rundle.

 

Rundle ga sempet jawab karena Lorne keburu motong, "Jangan repot, Lester. Dia mau pergi sekarang, tidak ikut makan malam bersama kita."

 

"Oh? Begitukah?" Lester menoleh ke Lorne, kepala sedikit miring dalam _gesture_ bingung. Rundle mendapati hal itu cukup imut.

 

"Ah, bicara apa kamu, Lorne? Aku belum mau pergi kemanapun," ungkap Rundle yang mematahkan omongan Lorne barusan. "Obrolan kita belum selesai." Ada geraman kecil terdengar di akhir kalimatnya.

 

Lorne mengerutkan alis mata. Lester _anyhow_ , kelihatan cukup senang. " _Ah, that sounds great. Lorne, will you help me with the table, then_?" Lorne otomatis menjawab iya atas permintaan Lester dan mereka berdua masuk duluan ke rumah, dengan Rundle berjalan mengikuti dibelakang.

 

Lorne sempat menoleh kebelakang pundaknya, memicing kesal kepada Rundle. Kenapa Beta ini ngotot amat sih, padahal Lorne sudah mencoba mendepaknya berkali-kali!

 

Rundle malah sok gak ngeliat picingan mata Lorne.

 

* * *

 

Beberapa saat kemudian Rundle duduk sendirian di meja makan berkursi empat, sementara Lorne sedang membantu Lester membawa makanan ke atas meja. Makanan yang dihidangkan cukup sederhana; sup tomat hangat, roti keju panggang dan salad wortel dengan potongan ayam. Walau sederhana, itu tak jadi masalah bagi Lorne dan Lester. Rundle juga tidak mempermasalahkannya, toh makanannya enak.

 

Lester mengambil duduk di tengah, jadi dia bisa gantian fokus kearah Lorne atau Rundle yang duduk berhadapan satu sama lain, "Kedatanganmu cukup mengagetkanku, Burt. Soalnya Lorne bilang kamu masih lama banget datengnya!" Sergah Lester ke Rundle.

 

Rundle berkedip cepat. Ia sempat melirik ke Lorne yang menatapnya balik secara sinis seolah mengatakan ' _Mess this up, I am gonna stab you_.' Lester tidak boleh tahu siapa Rundle yang sebenarnya.

 

"Oh... Itu... Uh, kebetulan aku lagi punya urusan di deket sini, aku pikir kenapa gak sekalian saja? Kurasa Lorne akan senang melihatku disni lebih cepat." Rundle menyuapi dirinya lagi dengan sepotong roti panggang, kejunya langsung meleleh dalam mulut.

 

Lorne berusaha cuek dan fokus pada sendok supnya, "Oh ya, aku sangat senang sekali. _Makes my heart melt with happiness_." Sarkasme keluar kental dalam setiap kalimatnya.

 

Rundle menghiraukan kepahitan Lorne, dia mau fokus ke Lester saja; menarik informasi yang bisa dia gunakan untuk argumen membawa Lorne kembali bekerja kepadanya.

 

" _So_ , Lester, aku dengar kamu bekerja di perusahaan asuransi. Sebagai apa? _Salesman_? Kamu juga baru mendapatkan penghargaan, kan?" Tanya Rundle.

 

Lester tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab, "Yah, _salesman of the year_. Itu tahun lalu sih," dia mengangkat kedua pundaknya. "Pekerjaanku baik, klien datang dan pergi... Ada juga yang sering berubah pikiran, yah tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Seperti itulah bisnis asuransi. Cuman menurutku memang semua orang membutuhkan asuransi jiwa, sayang beberapa diantara mereka ada yang tidak layak mendapatkannya."

 

Lester sedikit menyindir, merujuk kepada keluarga Hess yang dia porak-porandakan status keuangan asuransinya setelah Sam meninggal. Gina Hess sampai menawarinya seks supaya Lester mau mencairkan dana dari asuransi jiwa milik mendiang suaminya tanpa ada masalah. Lester menolak tawarannya tetapi berjanji akan membantu Gina, yang ujung-ujungnya tidak dia lakukan dan uangnya lenyap. Gina marah besar pada Lester bahkan sampai menyuruh kedua anak Alpha-nya melukai Lester, Lester bergerak cepat dan melawan balik. Diapun menang melawan mereka.

 

Pada momen itulah Lester Nygaard yang lama menghilang, digantikan oleh Lester Nygaard yang lebih baik dalam segala-galanya dibandingkan yang dahulu kala.

 

Lorne terkekeh mendengar sindiran Lester. Dia tahu apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Omeganya, oh dia rela membayar berapapun hanya untuk melihat Lester menusuk kening anak-anak Hess menggunakan straples. _Damn_ , itu saja sudah terdengar _arousing_ buat Lorne.

 

Lester lanjut ngomong ke Rundle, "Kalau kamu tadi kemari lewat jalan samping, kamu pasti bisa melihat toko asuransiku."

 

"Sayang aku gak lewat sana. Namanya apa?"

 

"Nygaard-Insurance." Lester bekata bangga.

 

Rundle menyeringai, "Menggunakan marga keluargamu? Tidak Malvo? Malvo-Insurance, _maybe? But that sounds so off for me_."

 

Senyuman langsung jatuh dari wajah Lorne. Rundle lanjut cekikikan, Lester yang juga ikutan ketawa tidak membantu Lorne merasa lebih baik.

 

"Kami memang setuju kalau aku tetap menggunakan marga lama untuk beberapa kepentingan, karena Lorne adalah pendatang baru disini sehingga belum dikenal. Tapi sekarang semua orang kenal baik dengannya." Lester yang merasakan Alphanya rada kesal, menyalurkan rasa tenang melalui _bond_ mereka. Kekesalan Lorne mampu ia redam sampai menghilang dengan begitu.

 

Sekarang giliran Rundle tersenyum pahit, ia berusaha menutupinya pakai sesendok sup tomat. Lorne seperti biasanya bakalan membuat orang lain luluh padanya, supaya mendapatkan keuntungan dari mereka. Namun Rundle tidak melihat hal itu diantara Lorne dan Lester. Sejak mulai makan, fokus utama Lorne tidaklah pada Rundle seutuhnya melainkan pada Lester. Lorne akan mendekatkan peralatan makan serta piring lebih dekat ke arah Lester buat di raih, mengingat perutnya yang menahan Lester ditempat. Kalaupun dia mencoba merentangkan tangan lebih jauh, perutnya akan mengenai ujung meja dan Lorne tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Rundle masih belum mau mempercayai kalau perhatian Lorne pada Lester itu nyata, walau itu terjadi di depan matanya sendiri.

 

Rundle kembali nanya, "Dan bagaimana dengan keadaanmu sendiri? Sudah berapa bulan?" Melihat ke arah perut Lester, yang mulai di elus-elus oleh si Omega.

 

Ditanya soal kandungannya, air muka Lester berubah jauh lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Rundle menemukan hal itu sangat manis... _Wait, what_?

 

"Baik, terima kasih! Baru enam bulan, _but_ _I look so huge already_..." Suara Lester melemah pas kalimat terakhir.

 

Berat badannya naik drastis, Lester hampir tak percaya ngeliat angka yang tertera di timbangan sewaktu ia mengukur berat badannya di rumah sakit tiga hari yang lalu. Dokter mengatakan hal itu hal yang wajar terjadi, jadi Lester tidak perlu khawatir. Yang penting kedua bayinya tidak kekurangan nutrisi. Setelah diberitahu sama dokter, kekhawatiran Lester sedikit berkurang. Walau tak jarang dia menangisi celana bahan yang biasa ia pakai bekerja tidak bisa lagi dia pakai karena sudah tak bisa di kancing. Biasanya Lorne akan datang menenangkan Lester menggunakan kue gandum kesukaannya.  

 

"Jangan begitu, Lester," Lorne memotongnya, meraih tangan Lester yang ada di atas perut. "Kamu membawa dua bayi sekaligus, wajar kalau tubuhmu berubah drastis untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan mereka. Aku tidak keberatan, justeru aku suka melihatmu sekarang. _You look absolutely good_." Ia menatap Omeganya penuh sayang, yang dibalas dengan desahan penuh konten oleh Lester.

 

Rundle yang keburu bengong ngeliat afeksi Lorne ke Lester rada telat mendapati kalau Lorne barusan bilang Lester mengandung dua bayi? "Um... Kembar? Kalian akan memiliki anak kembar?" Si Beta mengulangi.

 

"Ya, kembar. Kembar anak laki-laki." tersirat rasa sombong campur bangga dalam omongan Lorne pas menjawab keheranan Rundle. Sangat kental rasanya, pekat bak kopi hitam. Biasalah, Alpha yang bangga adalah Alpha yang sangat _cocky_.

 

Mulut Rundle mendadak kaku, tidak menemukan komentar apapun buat itu. _So, that child--- scratch that, those children inside Lester are definately Lorne's_. Rundle putar otak, Mungkin Lorne menolak kembali kepadanya karena alasan itu; Omeganya memberinya keturunan dan Lorne akan memastikan keadaan mereka baik sampai bayi mereka lahir. Itu adalah sifat alamiah seorang Alpha yang berkomitmen pada pasangannya, yang secara jelas memperlihatkan betapa sayangnya si Alpha kepada _bondmate_ dan juga para keturunannya. Jarang sekali ada Alpha yang seperti itu di zaman sekarang ini.

 

Rundle lanjut mikir, Lorne menolak kembali bersamanya karena alasan keluarga ( _well_ Lorne tak secara gamblang mengatakannya, _per se_... Cuman Rundle bisa menangkapnya dari setiap ucapan Lorne). Menurut Rundle, itu adalah hal yang memang tidak bisa di ganggu gugat. Hal yang wajar, maksudnya. Lorne tidaklah sebebas yang dahulu, sekarang ia adalah Alpha yang memiliki komitmen hubungan dengan seorang Omega yang tengah mengandung anaknya.

Sedingin atau sekejam apapun Lorne, ia tetaplah manusia biasa yang tidak bisa jauh dari bawaan hidupnya. Lorne memilih untuk bersama Lester di dasari dari kebutuhan psikis juga fisik, yang Lorne sendiri tidak mampu bendung selamanya. Rundle merasa sedikit tidak enak pada Lorne, karena masih menganggapnya 'bukan manusia'.

 

Melihat Lorne dan Lester yang penuh kehangatan satu sama lain, Rundle tentu jadi tidak tega memisahkan mereka...

 

... Lagian Lorne gak bakalan membiarkan hal itu sampai terjadi, lah.

 

* * *

 

Selesai mereka makan malam, Lorne gantian yang membereskan meja buat Lester. "Duduk saja, aku yang akan merapihkan semuanya." Suruh Lorne ke Lester yang baru bangkit dari atas tempat duduknya, sudah mengangkat beberapa piring-piring kotor bekas makan malam mereka.

 

Pandangan mata Lester menyipit, lagi-lagi Lorne memperlakukannya laksana dia itu pecah belah. " _See_ , Burt? Lorne kerap kali memperlakukanku seperti bayi; _I already have two in me, he doesn't need to babysit me too._ " Celetuknya sambil ngeliat ke arah Rundle.

 

Rundle tak dapat menahan ketawa karena celetukan itu. Itu tadi beneran lucu, sampai bikin Rundle _off guard_.

 

Lorne mendengus doang, dia sendiri tahu kalau dia akhir-akhir ini protektif banget sama Lester. Sebisa mungkin tidak membuat _mate_ -nya capek, tidak kekurangan apapun, dan selalu merasa senang. Lester menertawai sikap protektifnya yang makin parah ini setiap ada kesempatan. Tapi toh ujung-ujungnya Lester tetap menuruti pemintaan Lorne, kembali duduk dan meletakan piring kotor pada tempatnya semula.

 

"Aku hanya tidak menginginkan kamu kecapekan, itu saja," Lorne beralih ke samping Lester duduk, merunduk untuk memberikannya ciuman di atas kepalanya. "Duduk disini saja, _alright_?" Si Alpha lanjut mengambil piring kotor terus membawanya ke dapur biar sekalian di cuci.

 

Sementara Lorne pergi, tinggalah Lester dan Rundle di meja makan. Rundle tertarik mengajaknya mengobrol, "Lorne betul-betul sayang padamu, huh." Begitu katanya.

 

Lester hampir tercekat mendengar perkataan Rundle. Mukanya berubah sumringah, rona merah merekah di kedua pipinya. Rundle melotot karena _damn, Lester looks so adorable_! Lorne beruntung sekali memilikinya... Astaga, mikir apa dia ini!! Kalau sampai Lorne tahu, bisa di apain dia??

 

" _He---he-- he is definately sweet to me_. Ka-kadang aku merasa tidak pantas untuknya..." Suara Lester berbisik, menegaskan kalau dia malu.

 

Rundle jadi bingung, "Kenapa kamu merasa tak pantas buat Lorne?" Dia pergi meninggalkanku demi kamu, tahu?? Rundle sedikit mengumpat dalam batin.

 

Lester mendengus sedikit. Tangannya kembali mengelus perut, seperti melakukan hal itu bisa membuatnya lebih tenang. "Aku ini bukanlah siapa-siapa. Sedangkan Lorne... _Heck_ , dia berbeda dariku. Dia lebih segala-galanya, memang sih dia cukup eksentrik; namun itu menjadi daya tariknya tersendiri..." Lester tertawa sedikit setelah mengucapkan itu.

 

Lester tidaklah lupa kalau Lorne pernah membunuh seseorang; salah satunya bahkan dia yang menyuruh---

 

Lester di injak-injak oleh kehidupannya yang dahulu sehingga membuat moralitasnya sedikit rusak, cuman berkat itu Lester berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau sampai akhirnya dia tiba pada pencapaiannya sekarang ini. Sementara Lorne yang memiliki kemampuan tinggi dalam membunuh serta melakukan penipuan tambah manipulasi, semua itu bukanlah hal yang sewajarnya dimiliki oleh orang pada umumnya bukan?

 

Lorne dan Lester bukanlah orang-orang yang bisa disebut sebagai 'baik'. Mereka di paksa menjadi seperti itu oleh lingkungan dari luar diri mereka. Mungkin karena itulah mereka ditakdirkan bertemu, supaya mereka bisa saling melengkapi satu sama lain; mendapatkan sedikit kebahagiaan kecil di hidup mereka yang penuh lika-liku.

 

"Aku bisa melihat ada sedikit kemiripan antara kamu dan Lorne, kalian nampak saling mengisi satu sama lain. Tak kuduga aku akan mengatakan hal ini tentang Lorne, tetapi aku rasa dia jauh lebih baik setelah memiliki kamu." Rundle berkata secara tulus. Sekarang dia jadi lebih luluh ke Lester, entah karena pembawaannya yang _adorable_ atau ada sesuatu tentang Lester yang bisa membuat semua orang luluh padanya.

 

"Terima kasih, _that is nice to hear_..." Lester kembali tersipu.

 

Tak berapa lama di tengah-tengah obrolan mereka, Lorne kembali dari dapur. Matanya terbalak menemukan Rundle dan Lester tengah mengobrol santai di meja makan yang kini sudah kosong, hanya tersisa gelas air putih milik Rundle.

 

"Kamu pasti membicarakanku, ya?" Lorne datang dengan wajah ceria. Tentu keceriaannya itu di tujukan pada Lester, bukan ke Rundle. Pas ngeliat kepada Rundle, si Alpha mukanya balik pahit, "Bukankah sekarang waktumu untuk pulang, Burt?" Jomplang sekali perlakuan Lorne antara Lester dan Rundle...  

 

Rundle cuman bisa mesem, "Gak sabaran banget sih pengen mengusirku?"

 

"Jangan berlebihan. Tidak cocok denganmu." Lorne memutar kedua matanya. Meski nampak seperti bercanda, Lorne sungguh-sungguh menginginkan Rundle segera pergi. Rundle menangkap maksudnya juga, kok. Semakin lama dia berada disini, semakin sering Lorne bakalan mencoba lempar pisau padanya.

 

Sebelum bangkit dari kursinya Rundle meregangkan badannya sejenak, "Terima kasih atas jamuannya, Lester. Kamu jauh, jauh, dan jauh lebih baik hati daripada Lorne. _He's a real pain bringer_." Dia menepuk pundak Lester untuk menunjukan rasa terima kasihnya. Lorne gak sempat menunjukan rasa sukanya terhadap komentar Rundle barusan karena keburu di potong sama omongan Lester.

 

Lester segera mengangguk tanda mengerti, "Aku juga senang menerimamu disini. Kuharap pekerjaanmu bersama Lorne akan berjalan lancar."

 

Ah, ngomongin soal pekerjaan...

 

Puas mengobrol dengan Lester, Rundle berjalan menuju pintu depan bersama Lorne. Alpha itu kembali pada sosok intimidasinya.

 

" _Could you please go for real now_? Dan jika kamu ngomongin soal kembali bekerja padamu lagi, _I might be_ \---"

 

" _Jeez_ , santailah sedikit. Aku tidak akan memintamu kembali bekerja, berhentilah mendumel." Rundle saking jenuhnya sama Lorne sampai menggeram frustasi.

 

Sangatlah susah membuat seorang Lorne Malvo terkejut sampai dia terdiam sejenak saking kagetnya. Tapi Rundle baru saja melakukannya, sayang yang bersangkutan tak engeh sama hal itu.

 

"Kamu bilang apa?" Lorne bertanya lagi, takut salah dengar.

 

"Aku bilang aku tidak akan memaksamu buat balik lagi. Aku akui aku sedikit egois, _but hey_ ; _you are my biggest money source afterall._ Yah, tapi apa boleh buat; artinya sekarang aku akan merekrut orang lain untuk menggantikanmu."

 

Lorne memencak pas Rundle mengangkat topik soal uang. Rundle itu entah saking pelit atau bagaimana, sikapnya seperti uangnya bakalan habis semua esok hari. Padahal asal tahu saja, Rundle punya banyak akun rekening yang tersebar di beberapa negara bagian dan isinya tidaklah sedikit. Dia bisa hidup senang sampai mati dengan semua uang itu, _for fucking sakes_! Tetapi terlepas dari Rundle yang super pelit, Lorne lega kalau Rundle akhirnya mau mengerti kalau dia tidak bisa kembali padanya.

 

"Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?" Lorne melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, rasanya kok aneh Rundle bisa segampang itu digoyahkan pendiriannya.

 

Rundle sok terbatuk, "Sudah sana masuk, kasihan Lester sendirian." Ia mengambil jaketnya, bersiap-siap mau pergi.

 

Jawaban Rundle mendapatkan tawa kecil dari Lorne. Rundle sampai shock sendiri melihat Lorne ketawa lepas begitu, dia benar-benar belum terbiasa... Justeru Rundle ngeliatnya serem sendiri.

 

Rundle membuka pintu dan tidak siap sama hawa dingin mengenai tubuh bagian depan. Terkutuklah, lama-lama dia bisa mati beku kalau berdiri beberapa menit saja di luar rumah... Beta itu mau melangkah keluar ke beranda, namun Lorne sedikit mencegatnya dengan mengatakan;

 

"Terima kasih."

 

Rundle bengong.

 

Dari semua yang terjadi pada hari ini bersama Lorne, inilah yang paling menakutkan bagi Rundle. Lorne Malvo mengucapkan terima kasih terus dia kelihatan tulus pula dalam melakukan itu?? Kayaknya pas sampai rumah nanti Rundle bakalan menegak habis satu botol wine... Hanya untuk menghilangkan image tersebut dari dalam benaknya...

 

" _Christ_ , hentikan itu, Malvo. Kamu gak cocok jadi orang baik. Beneran. Bikin sakit mata yang ada." Balas Rundle, memasang muka super eneg ke Lorne.

 

Lorne memutar kedua matanya, " _Get lost_ , Rundle." Dia menutup kembali pintunya usai memastikan Rundle benar-benar pergi masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

 

Maka berakhirlah petualangan kecil Rundle mengarungi Bemidji, Minnesota. Dia datang ke kota kecil ini penuh ekspektasi tinggi kalau dia bisa membawa Lorne kembali ke tempatnya yang hangat nan cerah untuk bekerja, gak taunya malah pulang dengan tangan kosong dan perut kenyang sama makanan rumahan yang enak.

 

Rundle tahu dia tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi setelah melihat bagaimana perhatiannya Lorne kepada Lester. Satu-satunya alasan Lorne memilih bertahan di tempat ini adalah demi Lester dan anak-anak mereka, sebagai Alpha dan seorang ayah. Rasanya aneh emang, membayangkan Lorne hidup domestik selayaknya orang normal pada umumnya... Macam ga cocok, ngeliat dari mukanya yang kayak gitu...

 

 _But hey, everybody deserves to be happy. Even Lorne_. Jika dia menemukan kebahagiaan bersama Lester, ya sudah biarkan saja. Toh mereka nampak nyaman satu sama lain, walau Rundle sendiri sebenarnya agak khawatir mengingat kalau Alpha dan Omega tersebut punya latar belakang yang agak tidak wajar. Semoga anak-anak mereka tidak berkelakuan seperti kedua orang tuanya, deh.

 

 _Speaking of which_ , Rundle jadi kepikiran mengirimkan Lester sedikit hadiah kalau dia sudah lahiran nanti.

 

Sepanjang perjalanan balik menuju motel tempat ia menginap, Rundle lebih banyak memikirkan tentang Lorne dan Lester ketimbang mencari cara membujuk Lorne balik kepadanya. Seolah-olah Rundle bisa ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang Lorne rasakan kala bersama dengan Lester.

 

Sepertinya memiliki seorang _bondmate_ bukanlah ide yang buruk juga....

 

* * *

 

Lorne memperhatikan mobil Rundle pergi menuju jalan raya, tinggal terlihat cahaya merah lampu rem dari kejauhan sewaktu Rundle mengambil belokan menuju ke arah kota. Si Alpha mengangguk konten, _finally_ penganggu sudah pergi, dia bisa pergi ke sisi Lester secara tenang.

 

"Apakah Burt sudah pulang?" Lester bertanya dari sofa ruang tengah, memutuskan pindah kesitu setelah membuat secangkir cokelat panas buat dirinya. Atau lebih tepat buat bayi-bayinya, "Sayang ya dia nggak bisa lama-lama." Senyum Lester ketutup oleh mug hangat yang ada di tangan kirinya.

 

Sebelum menjawab _mate_ -nya Lorne terlebih dahulu duduk disamping Lester, lalu mendesakan kening kepalanya ke kepala Lester. Langsung Lester menurunkan cangkir minuman terus balas mendesakan kening kepalanya ke Lorne, mereka sama-sama mendengkur kencang. Ini adalah bentuk intimasi mereka kalau lagi berduaan saja.

 

Satu ciuman kecil Lester berikan ke pinggir bibir Lorne, "Kamu dari tadi kelihatan tegang, ada apa memangnya?"

 

Oh, ternyata Lester menyadarinya. Lorne pikir nggak. Emang lebih baik kalau dia menceritakan yang sebenarnya ke Lester sih.

 

"Lester," Lorne memutar posisinya sedikit, biar bisa berhadapan langsung ke Lester. "Aku akan jujur padamu, orang yang datang barusan dan mengaku sebagai Burt itu sebenarnya bukan Burt yang asli." Ia diam sejenak buat melihat reaksi Lester.

 

Kedua mata Lester terbalak. Anehnya, dia tidak terlihat begitu terkejut. "Aku tahu kok." Perlahan si Omega merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Lorne. Mug yang sudah kosong isinya dia taruh ke meja kopi di depan mereka.

 

Lorne menukikan kedua alisnya sembari tangannya refleks merangkul pundak Lester, "Kamu tahu darimana? Dia mengatakannya padamu pas aku lagi di dapur?" Dia agak sedikit khawatir, takut Rundle ngomong yang aneh-aneh ke Lester.

 

"Aku bisa mencium sedikit bau darah darinya. Atau bau mesiu, entahlah. Plus, dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang dokter gigi??"

 

 _Well_ , Lester tidak salah. "Yah, dia sesungguhnya adalah atasan tempat aku bekerja dulu. _You know, my 'old job'_? Dia yang biasanya memberiku nama klien dan menjelaskan apa yang mereka inginkan." Ungkap sang Alpha.

 

"Terus ngapain dia kemari dengan memalsukan identitasnya sendiri? Kalau kalian saling kenal seharusnya tidak perlu sampai begitu kan?" Kini Lester mulai terlihat bingung, banyak pertanyaan muncul di dalam benaknya.

 

Lorne mendesah pendek, "Aku tidak bilang kepadanya kalau aku mau berhenti bekerja supaya bisa tinggal bersamamu," ngomong jujur bukanlah hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh Lorne. Beberapa kali matanya melirik ke arah lain, "Aku kira dia gak akan menemukanku disini, ternyata aku salah. Tadi pagi dia menemuiku di klinik, memaksaku kembali kepadanya. Aku bilang tidak mau, dia tetap memaksa sampai mengikutiku ke rumah."

 

Mendengar kalau Rundle sampai susah-susah mencari Lorne demi memintanya kembali bekerja, Lester merasa tidak enak. Karena Lester tahu dialah alasan utama mengapa Lorne berhenti dari pekerjaan lamanya dan memilih tinggal bersama Lester. Lester paling tidak suka apabila orang lain terbebani karena dirinya, dia sudah bertahun-tahun di anggap sebagai penganggu yang menyusahkan oleh orang lain; bahkan oleh keluarganya sendiri-- dia tidak mau Lorne juga menganggapnya menyusahkan...

 

Sadar kalau Lester jadi diam, Lorne tahu ada yang mengganjal hati omeganya.

 

"Maafkan aku, aku yang memintamu tinggal bersamaku, dan..." Lester tiba-tiba menghela nafas panjang, rentetan permintaan maaf cepat keluar dari bibir tipisnya. "Sepertinya aku cuman bisa menyusahkanmu."    

 

"Tidak, jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Aku pergi dari sana karena aku memang sudah capek dengan Rundle. Bukan karena dirimu." Lorne menggelengkan kepala, sempat-sempatnya mencium kening Lester.

 

Omongan Lorne tidak membuat Lester merasa lebih baik, justeru malah sebaliknya. Lester sangat peka terhadap perasaan orang lain, selama ini dia lebih memperhatikan orang lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Tak jarang Lester harus makan hati karena itu, tapi dia selalu menahannya hingga perasaannya sendiri terlantarkan. Lorne sedang berusaha untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan buruk Lester ini, Lester harus tahu kalau dirinya sama pentingnya; bahkan dia lebih penting dari siapapun.

 

"Lester... _Honey_ ," sekarang Lorne yang jadi was-was karena dia bisa merasakan kesedihan Lester di _bond_ mereka. "Dengarkan aku. Kamu tidak pernah menjadi beban bagiku, oke? Kamu penting bagiku, aku memprioritaskan dirimu di atas segalanya," Ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke perut Lester, mulai mengelus perut besar Omega-nya yang di huni oleh kedua bayi mereka. "Aku melakukan ini semua dengan suka cita untuk kamu dan mereka. Semua yang sudah terjadi tak pernah aku sesali."

 

Lester perlahan jadi lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, Lorne memberinya kepastian melalui perkataan dan sentuhannya. Semua afeksi Lorne pada Lester adalah afeksi nyata yang datang dari hatinya sendiri, tidak palsu, tidak manipulatif, hanya perasaan cinta yang mentah.

 

"Terus... Apakah Burt--- _yang ternyata bukan Burt_ \--- akan kembali lagi?" Tanya Lester yang sekarang berangsur mengantuk di pelukan Lorne. Perut kenyang, bayi-bayinya tenang, suasana hangat, dan Alpha-nya berada dekat, Lester tidak bisa meminta lebih dari ini.

 

"Kurasa tidak. _He did said_ dia sudah tak akan memaksaku kembali padanya lagi," Lorne lanjut mengelus-elus perut Lester, tersenyum kala ada gerakan halus dari dalam mendesak ke telapak tangannya. Anak-anaknya merespon pada sentuhan ayahnya. "Kalaupun dia berani kembali lagi... Jawabanku akan tetap sama. Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun." Lorne tutup sama desahan panjang penuh konten.

 

Senyuman perlahan merekah di bibir Lester. Lorne adalah Alpha yang selalu memegang apa yang ia katakan. Kalau dia mengatakan dia tidak akan pergi meninggalkan Bemidji dan Lester, maka dia tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Lester bersyukur setiap hari karena memiliki Lorne di dalam hidupnya, meski mereka harus menjalani hal tidak menyenangkan di awal demi mendapatkan sedikit kebahagiaan di akhir.

 

Lagipula semua orang layak untuk bahagia, tanpa terkecuali.

 

"Eh, Lorne."

 

Tiba-tiba Lester berucap ditengah-tengah ketenangan mereka.

 

"Hmm...?"

 

"Kira-kira Lou jam segini masih punya pai apel ditempatnya gak ya?"

 

Lorne bengong sebentar. Selanjutnya dia tertawa geli, "Kita kan baru saja makan malam, loh."

 

"Iya tau sih, cuman gimana ya? Mendadak ingin. " Ucap Lester sambil mengangkat kedua pundaknya, memasang muka polos dengan harapan bisa membuat Lorne luluh. Ah, tanpa Lester memasang muka polos gitu Lorne juga bakalan nurutin semua keinginan dia.

 

"Ya sudah, aku beliin deh," Lorne mengecup pipi Lester sebelum beranjak pergi dari sisinya. "Mau nitip apa lagi?" Dia pergi mengambil jaketnya yang menggantung di tiang jaket dekat pintu keluar. Jaket punya Lorne bersanding sama parka oranye milik Lester di gantungan itu.

 

"Cukup pai apel aja, _hon_. Satu potong ya. Eh, jangan... Dua potong deh. Tiga juga boleh." Lester plin-plan sendiri jadinya.

 

"Iya, iya, aku tahu." Lorne mah iyain aja denger Lester misuh-misuh sendiri. Dia keburu keluar duluan sebelum bisa mendengar jawaban Lester soal berapa potong pai yang ia mau.

 

Sepanjang perjalanan ke Diner punya Lou Solverson, Lorne senyam-senyum sendiri. Dia kira hari ini bakalan _shitty_ banget gegara kedatangan Rumble yang tidak diundang. Nyatanya, semua berakhir cukup oke. Lester membuat segalanya lebih baik di mata Lorne, tanpa dia bersusah payah pun Lester sudah membuat Lorne bahagia setiap harinya.

 

...Dan ujung-ujungnya yang terjadi ialah Lorne membelikan satu loyang pai apel penuh buat Lester. Lester mengatai Lorne kalau Lorne terlalu memanjakan dirinya, anak-anak mereka nanti bakalan lebih di manjain dari ini.

 

Lorne menyuapi dirinya sama sepotong pai apel, " _Spoiled rotten brats_. Bakalan sama seperti Mama-nya nanti."

 

"Hei, aku cuman manja sama kamu doang, dan aku rasa kamulah yang akan lebih memanjakan mereka daripada aku." Lester kesel gegara di tuduh begitu, mukanya merengut tapi karena kedua pipinya lagi mengunyah pai dia jadi kelihatan lucu, laksana kelinci.

 

Lorne tentu saja membantah, "Tidak mungkin."

 

"Kamu mau bertaruh?"

 

Dan satu hari yang tidak terdua berhasil dilewati oleh Lorne dengan tawa bersama Lester. Untungnya, tidak ada yang terluka hari ini.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s1102.photobucket.com/user/Zashache/media/lornesterpurr_zps50579798.png.html)   
> 


End file.
